¿Una novela para Korosensei?
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: La clase 3-E siempre ha sido muy especial, desde personas hasta situciones, pero ¿tambien lo es en el amor? Parejas que no se declaran... amor en el aire... como un virus... un maestro bastante especial... juegos y castigos... premios y desiluciones... asesinato y amor... todo en una sola clase y en una sola historia... ¿La novela de Korosensei?
1. Tiempo de bienvenida

_Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, hace mucho tiempo debí decirlo, odio el yaoi, no tengo nada en contra del genero pero no me gusta que se hagan parejas de alguien a quien claramente le atraen las mujeres, así que siempre pensé que nunca haría una pareja de este género pero fue en ese entonces que Ansatsu Kyoushitsu atacó con su arma secreta, aquel shota de Nagisa que hasta ahora sigo pensando que es mujer, por esa confusión lo empareje con Karma y ahora ya no hay vuelta de página, me enamore de la pareja así que empezare a escribir de ellos, ya que he visto que no hay mucho acerca de este anime/manga, yo quiero contribuir. De acuerdo, primero que nada aclaro, este fic tendrá spoiler ya que la trama se sitúa entre el arco del festival escolar y el festival de drama. Bueno como saben_ _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic es de mi propiedad.**_ _Pero bueno dejémonos de todo esto y comencemos._

 **Cap. 1**

 **Tiempo de bienvenida**

Era un precioso día con un calor un poco fuerte, pero nada que un salón con aire acondicionado no solucione, eso pensaban los alumnos del edificio principal de la escuela Kunugigaoka… Todos, excepto los chicos de la calase 3-E, mientras los del edificio principal se encontraban llegando al colegio, los marginados de la clase final ya iban a la mitad de la "caminata infernal", un tramo de un kilómetro cuesta arriba hacia la montaña, llena de pequeñas o grandes trampas que proveía la naturaleza del lugar para hacer más pesada y emocionante el camino a un salón de clases sin aire acondicionado y prácticamente en ruinas.

Gracias a los entrenamientos de Karasuma lo único infernal era el calor que no se podía controlar, mas sin embargo el camino se había vuelto relativamente fácil y hasta podrían jurar que era divertido. Todos los alumnos habían llegado ya al salón de clases, algunos con retrasos y otros se encontraban desde hace tiempo allí, todo estaba en un extraño silencio y paz ya que ni Korosensei, ni Karasuma, ni siquiera Bitch-sensei se encontraban allí, solo eran ellos, sin ningún atisbo de presencia de sus profesores, por lo cual estaban tan concentrados en sus pláticas ajenas que se habían alargado demasiado gracias a la ausencia de su objetivo y profesor. Pasado un rato oyeron la puerta corrediza del salón abrirse y entrar por ella al siempre sonriente maestro tan peculiar que tenían, quien sorprendentemente era seguido por una chica que a simple vista era muy adorable y de tal vez la misma altura que Kayano, incluso tal vez de su misma complexión. Eso, aunque no se notara tanto en la peliverde, la emociono pues tendría a alguien más compartiendo sus angustias, o eso pensaba la chica.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludo Korosensei llamando la atención de sus alumnos y haciendo a la vez que estos dejaran lo que hacían y se sentaran para atender las instrucciones de su profesor –Déjenme presentarles a su nueva compañera- dijo mientras con un tentáculo acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, viéndola bien era una chica bastante diferente a la primera impresión que se llevaron de ella, su altura debía ser por lo menos la de Nagisa o la de Itona, tenía el cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda, era ondulado y de color castaño que llevaba atado en una media coleta, con dos mechones de cabello cayendo desde su frente hasta la mitad del cuello, sus ojos eran bastante expresivos y a la par no, de un color verde claro, su rostro si era adorable pero también algo travieso y maduro que contrastaba con su cuerpo que para nada se parecía al de "siempre 0", el de ella era de complexión delgada pero fuerte y estaba bien desarrollado.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, su voz era de tono medio, ni dulce ni dura y en ella siempre se encontraba un atisbo de seducción, se levantó y sonrió a los presentes –Mi nombre es…

-¡¿Jinny que haces aquí?!- la chica no termino de hablar ya que la voz de nada más y nada menos que Karasuma la interrumpió, ante tal acto la aludida solo volteo y con una sonrisa saludo a su contrario.

-Hola Tada-kun- congelados, así estaban todos los presentes exceptuando a dos personas, si se puede decir así, una de ellas era Kurahashi quien se encontraba furiosa por la forma en que la chica le habló a Karasuma y el otro era Korosensei que se reía por lo bajo debido a la emoción del momento, al parecer esa chica al lado suyo haría su drama diario más emocionante, era una chica más que excepcional ya que como si nada tuteaba a Karasuma y además lo llamaba por su nombre y hasta con un diminutivo, todos se enfocaron en el militar y pudieron percibir un leve sonrojo en el rostro del mayor, que seguramente era de ira en contra de la chica.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

-Vamos, hemos trabajado juntos algunas veces y somos amigos ¿o no?

-Solo quiero saber ¿Para qué te mando el gobierno aquí? Eres muy peligrosa para este salón

-La chica que conociste en el pasado ya ha sido pulida, ya no represento ningún peligro

-Como si te creyera, dime tus intenciones ahora- la aludida solo se acercó al militar y lo jalo de la corbata a la vez que ella se alzaba de puntillas y le susurraba algo en el oído, después se dirigió a los alumnos que estuvieron siempre atentos a todo lo que pasaba enfrente de ellos.

-Mi nombre es Tanaka Meiko, pero pueden llamarme Jinny, así como me llama Tada y por órdenes de mis superiores solo he venido a estudiar un poco y si lo prefieren ver de la otra forma, vine a ayudarles con el asesinato de este pulpo- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el maestro tan peculiar que tenía a su lado y veía su rostro amarillo cubierto de franjas verdes.

-Nurufufufufu, espero con ansias tu intento de asesinato, pero por ahora prosigamos con la clase, así que toma asiento ya

-Si

-Karasuma-sensei, te lo pido a ti también

-No dejes que cause problemas- dicho esto Karasuma salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al instante Jinny comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar deteniendo el paso frente al escritorio de cierto peliazul.

-Hola, tú debes ser Nagisa, eres grandioso, podría enseñarte algunas buenas técnicas de asesinato… bueno si quieres, claro

-¿C-como lo sabes?- fue todo lo que atino a decir el andrógino ante las palabras de la chica.

-Intuición

 _-Su red de información es impresionante-_ pensó Nagisa y por estar pensando en ello no se percató del cuando la castaña se acercó a él hasta estar a una distancia peligrosa de su rostro, el joven no supo hacer nada más que sonrojarse y esperar quietecito.

-Era cierto que tienes una buena mirada- comento la chica antes de recibir el regaño de su nuevo profesor.

-¡Jinny! ¡La clase va a comenzar! ¡Así que por favor deja de robarme el protagonismo!- grito Korosensei haciendo notar a Jinny que todos la veían, varias personas con sorpresa, otras más con picardía como Nakamura, otra persona la veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, y dos la veían con enojo, una de esas personas claramente era Kayano y para sorpresa de todos, si lo hubieran notado, la otra persona era Karma, la chica solo pudo sonrojarse levemente y al instante alejarse del peliazul y solo disculparse por la intromisión con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, lo siento Korosensei- la chica se alejó con vergüenza rumbo a su pupitre que estaba situado entre aquel pelirrojo de sonrisa gatuna y un peliplateado que miraba a la chica de reojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña que al notar la mirada de aquel chico solo le sonrió con un leve sonrojo para sentarse y prestar atención a la clase.

Karma que hasta ahora había estado atento, aunque un poco molesto recibió un papel doblado que cayó en su escritorio, nadie le hablaba de esa forma, el único que lo hacía y recibía respuesta era Nagisa, quien solo se atrevía a hacerlo en las clases de Bitch-sensei, así que para él no cabía duda de quien lo había mandado y solo para comprobarlo viro la mirada hacia cierta castaña que lo miraba expectante, al encontrarse sus miradas ella solo sonrió y volvió su vista al pizarrón. Karma quien con todo esto no se sentía más que incomodo decidió leer el papel por simple curiosidad.

" _Hola, Karma ¿Verdad? Tienes una mirada muy interesante, me gusta, se parece a la de Nagisa… hablando de ello ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?"_

-Que descarada- mascullo por lo bajo Karma mientras comenzaba a escribir en el papel para así comenzar una conversación con su nueva compañera.

" _¡¿Y a ti que te importa el tipo de relación que tengo con él?!"_

" _Pero que agresivo, vamos no seas tan cerrado, me dijeron que son amigos pero creo que son algo más, no creas que no me di cuenta de que cuando me acerque a Nagisa tú te enfadaste"_

" _Eres muy observadora y eso no me conviene, somos mejores amigos eso es todo"_

" _¿Cómo que es todo? A mí no me veras cara de tonta, ¿solo por ser mejores amigos te enojarías así conmigo? No claro que no, esto es otra cosa, además sé que ni te inmutaste cuando una profesora lo besó y tampoco te molestas cuando aquella peliverde esta tan unida a él, yo fui la excepción ¿es porque soy una desconocida? No, no es eso, entonces… ¿Qué es?"_

" _Solo, es que eres guapa, eso es todo, mi amigo sigue siendo un hombre y tu una mujer"_

" _¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él te gusta! ¿Cierto?"_

" _No seas ridícula él es mi amigo y un hombre además"_

" _¿Y eso qué? Para el amor no hay sexo, además se ven muy lindos juntos ¿no quieres que te ayude con tu romance?"_

" _No me interesa eso… pero hipotéticamente si quiero tu ayuda, no lo harás gratis ¿cierto?"_

" _Eres tan listo como me informaron"_

" _Entonces ¿Qué quieres?"_

" _¡A Itona!"_

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos al leer tal cosa comenzó a reírse, era una carcajada de difícil contención que inundo toda la clase haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo sorprendidos por su forma de actuar.

-¡Karma, deja de interrumpir la clase o tendré que sacarte! Dijo enojado Korosensei, al parecer ese día todos habían conspirado para robarse su protagonismo, o eso pensaba él.

-L-lo siento Korosensei, pero leí… algo aún más gracioso que usted jajajajaja- comentó el chico entre carcajadas.

-¿Algo más graciosos que yo? Eso es imposible Karma, a menos que sea un chisme candente que realizaste con cierta chica- viro su rostro hacia la castaña que miraba molesta a su compañero que seguía riéndose –Jinny

-¡S-si!

-Entregadme el papel y salir fuera del salón

-S-si, Korosensei como diga- contestó resignada la castaña mientras cogía el papel del pupitre de su compañero y también al chico que seguía envuelto en carcajadas y salía del salón. Así pasaron las clases con pequeñas peleas y risas por las tonterías que hacia Korosensei hasta llegar el receso donde este último fue en un vuelo rápido a París por pastel de Chiffon y los alumnos se aglomeraron alrededor de Jinny para empezar a ataviarla de preguntas.

-Entonces, ¿Tu nombre es Meiko o Jinny?- preguntó Nakamura.

-Me llamo Meiko pero por favor llamadme Jinny, me gusta más

-¿Y por qué Jinny?- preguntó Sugino.

-Ah, eso es porque cuando desencajo el cuchillo de mis víctimas lo último que se escucha es Jinny~ Jinny~- todos palidecieron ante tal comentario –Pero tranquilos, soy militar, no he matado más que dos veces, una vez en defensa propia y otra para salvar a alguien del dolor- su rostro se tornó sombrío y el ambiente se tensó, todos lo sentían así que Sugino lo rompió bromeando.

-Oye Jinny, eres muy guapa, pero creo que ya te fijaste en alguien ¿no?- dijo mientras con leve codazo movía al frente a Nagisa.

-¡Si, si! Parece que tú si viste su hombría detrás de este sexo dudoso- bromeo Nakamura mientras abrazaba al chico aludido y hundía un dedo en sus mejillas, todos rieron ante la situación del pobre peliazul, en ese momento una voz femenina los interrumpió.

-Ese es un delicioso tema- era Bitch-sensei –Jinny ¿Cierto? Dime ¿Te gusta este mocoso? Tú pareces tener mejores gustos- dijo mientras abrazaba o más bien ahogaba a Nagisa en sus pechos.

-Bitch-sensei… no puedo respirar

-Hablando de eso… ¿Si te gusta Nagisa, o por lo menos te gusta alguien de esta clase?- preguntó Maehara mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de la castaña.

-Tú debes ser el playboy de la clase

-Es cierto, pero por favor responde mi bella flor

-Sí Jinny, no nos dejes con esa curiosidad, responde, jujuju este será mi primer escándalo amoroso- todos al escuchar eso buscaron al dueño de la voz que era nada más y nada menos que Korosensei que se encontraba en el centro de toda esa aglomeración con una libreta y boli en tentáculos.

-¡Korosensei! ¡¿Qué hace aquí, no estaba en París?!

-Nurufufufu Ya sabía que este tipo de conversación se daría así que me quede escondidito para esperar el momento indicado, jajá ¡cómo ven la inteligencia de su profesor no tiene límites!

-La verdad es que no tiene dinero ¿verdad Korosensei?- dijo en su típico tono burlón el pelirrojo mientras mostraba el monedero de Korosensei.

-¡Nyuhaaa! ¡¿Karma de donde sacaste eso?!

-Siempre dejándolo en la sala de profesores, que descuidado

-Ja, si siempre lo supimos

-Si es solo un pulpo pervertido sin mucho razonamiento

-¡Nyuhaaa!

-Sí, sí, nunca creímos que sabría tal cosa, no es tan listo

-Mira que irse a Paris y regresar a medio camino por no tener dinero- se escuchaban las burlas de los alumnos mientras su profesor sollozaba por lo bajo de la vergüenza.

-Tenga Korosensei~-dijo Karma al momento que arrojaba el monedero al susodicho, el cual lo atrapo con dificultad por los nervios y la sorpresiva reacción, Karma por su parte salía del salón con una sonrisa en rostro, Jinny al notar la ausencia del pelirrojo decidió seguirlo aun con la mirada, necesitaba reclamarle varias cosas, cierto peliazul noto tal acto y su mirada se tornó celosa y triste, y aunque la mirada de la castaña suplicaba que la aglomeración se disipara esto no sucedería si Nagisa no se movía, lo cual no hizo, con intenciones aún de salir y viendo a todos riendo por lo sucedido con Korosensei, la castaña se pegó a la pared en donde había una ventana y comenzó a abrirla.

-Nurufufufu dejando eso de lado, Jinny responde por favor- dijo Korosensei mientras cerraba la ventana que acababa de abrir la aludida.

-¡Escapar no está permitido hasta que nos digas todos!- exigieron al unísono los más interesados entre ellos Bitch-sensei, Korosensei, Nakamura y Maehara.

-Pues si me lo ponen así…-comento lo castaña mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante los rostros de los presentes –A mí…

-¡¿Sí?!

-Me gusta alguien… de esta clase

-¿Y quién es? ¿Nagisa acaso? ¿Yo?- preguntó Maehara algo alterado mientras sacudía levemente por los hombros a la castaña.

-Eso… es un secreto- dijo mientras salía de ese lugar mientras todos la miraban con expectación esa forma de dejarles haría que todos se buscaran entre ellos algún signo de que a ella le gustara, salió rápidamente del salón y se dirigió a su nuevo objetivo, los oídos entrenados de la clase E oyeron como la chica llamaba a una persona en específico y el nombre de esa persona era Karma.

-Entonces… ¿Le gusta Karma?- se preguntó llorando Maehara.

-Era obvio, ese mocoso es el más guapo entre ustedes- proclamó Bitch-sensei.

-Con que no tenga nada con Karasuma-sensei todo está bien- dijo sonriente Kurahashi mientras Irina la secundaba moviendo su cabeza en afirmación.

-¡Aghh! Ese Karma llevándose siempre lo mejor- proclamó Okajima antes de que todas las demás chicas, incluida Irina, comenzaran a golpearlo con una sed de sangre mayor que con la que intentan matar a Korosensei.

-Nurufufufu este será el mejor relato para mi novela- decía Korosensei mientras escribía a velocidad Match 20, todos hablaban con una sonrisa de ello menos dos personas una de ellas era Itona que no demostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro y la otra persona era Nagisa que mostraba una sonrisa triste -¡Sí! ¡Este será el mejor!- decía para si Korosensei al percatarse de aquellas dos personas.

Fuera del salón Jinny buscaba a un pelirrojo al cual encontró sentado en las escaleras que daban al patio, sacó el cuchillo de material antisensei y se dispuso a atacar a Karma por la espalda a lo cual Karma reacciono justo a tiempo para esquivarla y a la par tomarla del brazo y con una llave de judo mandarla a volar, tiempo que Jinny aprovecho para darse vuelta aun en el aire y caer suavemente para después correr hacia el pelirrojo para encajarle el cuchillo de frente, el pelirrojo en vez de seguir con defensiva fue a lo ofensiva y también atacó, cuando el golpe final se dio, ambos cuchillos habían dado en su blanco, el de ella en la yugular de él y el de él en el corazón de ella, como por acuerdo mutuo retiraron los cuchillos y se sentaron en las escaleras.

-¡Vaya eres tan bueno como me contó Tada! Aunque este no fue todo mi potencial eh, no creas que estas a mi nivel

-¿Algún día dejaras de alagarme?

-Te lo mereces, te burlaste de mi petición – dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento me dio gracia cuando descubrí que la persona que según me iba a ayudar con mi romance es una completa inútil con el suyo jaja

-Karma, sí que te queda el nombre- contesto la castaña con una pesadez en el rostro -¿Sabes? Puedo darte consejos y crear situaciones porque he conquistado a muchas personas de todas las edades y de los dos sexos… pero esta es la primera vez que me enamoro, es tonto porque apenas y lo vi y me gusto, me gustó tanto que no puedo ni siquiera tratar de conquistarlo, quiero ser su amiga y más, quiero todo con él…

-Alto ahí, no soy ni un sacerdote ni un peluche como para que te confieses conmigo, no quiero oír sobre tus pervertidos pensamientos con Itona- contesto burlón, a lo que la chica solo contesto con un gran sonrojo –pero no creo que seas una tonta al enamorarte a primera vista… yo también me enamore a primera vista… de Nagisa, aunque al principio lo confundí con una chica, hasta que fuimos a la piscina y allí vi ese pecho plano… aunque eso no alejo mis malos pensamientos con él

-¿Y ahora quien es el pervertido? ¡¿Eh?!- Karma solo salió de sus ilusiones y se ruborizo.

-¡Ahggg! Eres increíble… a pesar de ser tan notoria tu sed de sangre, no me importa y puedo estar contigo como si no representaras ninguna amenaza

-Es por eso que estoy en las fuerzas de elite

-Jaja deberías ser psicóloga, te pega más

-Jaja ¿una asesina como psicóloga? No suena mal jaja

-¿Verdad?- ambos comenzaron a reírse, parecían viejos amigos que acababan de reencontrarse… aunque no todos veían su relación de la misma manera, uno de ellos era cierto peliazul que se acercaba a la escena del "crimen", para su mala suerte no había escuchado nada antes de las risas así que no encontró agradable el que su mejor amigo y primer amor estuviera tan alegre con una chica, porque si, él si había aceptado su amor por el pelirrojo desde el comienzo, hace ya dos años atrás. Con paso decidido se acercó a aquellas dos personas, el primero en notar la presencia del más bajo fue Karma.

-Oh, hola Nagisa- lo saludó mientras se levantaba y le mostraba una cálida sonrisa que logro tranquilizar hasta cierto punto al chico.

-Hola Nagisa- saludó la castaña mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Hola, Meiko…-respondió el más bajo con su rostro un poco sombrío.

-Jinny… llámame Jinny por favor- la chica hizo una pausa para luego agarrar al peliazul por el brazo y alejarlo un poco de Karma –Nagisa… ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

-¡¿Eh?!- fue la única respuesta que proclamo el chico mientras adquiría un leve sonrojo, miró a los ojos de la castaña implorando clemencia para no contestar, pero ella le decía con la mirada que tenía que hacerlo, quisiera o no –Em… n-no, no hay ninguna chica

-Así que no hay ninguna ¿eh?- dijo pensativa –Pero… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?- en ese momento la concentración y enojo del peliazul hacia ella se fueron a la cañería, solo un color rojo se apoderó de todo su rostro y un gran nerviosismo de su voz, ambas personas ahí presentes pensaron que ese rostro era uno de los más lindos que habían visto en su vida.

 _-Que linda cara, ya veo porque le gustas a Karma-_ pensó la castaña.

 _-Nagisa, debo admitir que te queda bien el rojo… me pregunto cuan linda cara pondrás cuando te haga mío-_ pensaba Karma mientras en su rostro yacía una cara llena de lujuria y perversión. Jinny apretó aún más el brazo de su compañero e insistió en el tema.

-¡Nnnn! ¡Te pusiste rojo! ¡Entonces si te gusta alguien!- el peliazul solo asintió aun sonrojado –Pero me habías dicho que ninguna chica te gustaba ¿era eso mentira?

 _-¡Rayos me atrapó! ¡¿Y ahora?!... ¡¿Qué dices Nagisa?! ¡Solo miéntele!-_ pensó el andrógino mientras volvía su mirada a su compañera para encararla y mentirle, cosa que no logro, los ojos de la chica no se lo permitieron.

-Entonces… ¿Fue mentira?

-No

-Vaya, vaya… si te gusta alguien y ese alguien no es una chica, entonces… ¿Un chico?...-Nagisa ante todo iba a responder con la verdad pero antes de hacerlo fue interrumpido por la voz de aquella que lo cuestionaba -o… ¡Un pulpo cotillas!- después de lo mencionado Jinny arrojó un cuchillo antisensei a un árbol cercano.

-¡Nyuhaaa!- los tres chicos oyeron la característica voz de Korosensei mientras veían como esquivaba el cuchillo pero al acto caía al suelo.

-Korosensei jejeje- se acercaba la castaña con malicia.

-Korosensei, ¿Nos estaba espiando?- dijo el peliazul acercándose a su maestro con una cara de asesino cruel.

-¡Nyuhaaa! N-no… yo solo estaba… am… ¡Mirando a los hermosos pajaritos! ¡Si, eso!

-¿Y entonces que es esto?- preguntó Karma con su característico tono burlón mientras mostraba la libreta de Korosensei que había levantado durante la conmoción.

-¡Déjame ver!- dijeron al unísono la castaña y el peliazul mientras prácticamente arrebataban la libreta de manos del pelirrojo. Sus expresiones decían todo, no se necesitaba palabras para saber lo que había escrito, primero un leve sonrojo, pronto una cara de ternura, algunas lagrima, un sonrojo que se apodero de todo su rostro y por ultimo una ira totalmente palpable, era tal que prácticamente se podían ver llamas detrás de ellos.

-Korosensei…-solo mascullaron los chicos con una voz cruel y una mirada asesina, Korosensei solo se asustó y preparó para esquivar los ataques de ambos alumnos que se hicieron inmediatos.

-Calma "chicas" no es nada grave- los dos presentes reaccionaron, no ante la burla de Karma de llamar a Nagisa chica, sino más bien a la última palabra, grave, los chicos con una velocidad sorprendente se acercaron a el pelirrojo y le mostraron la libreta del profesor casi restregándosela en la cara, cuando este termino de leer su contenido, bajo el cuaderno que denotó una cara roja de ira –Prepárate para morir pulpo- dicho esto los tres alumnos comenzaron a atacar a su profesor.

-¡Nyuhaaa! ¡Esperen chicos! ¡Kyaaaaa!- gritó Korosensei, y este último fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a todas las personas que estaban dentro del edificio haciendo que salieran rápidamente a ver cuál era el alboroto.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- gritó Karasuma seguido de su colega y de sus alumnos, al llegar a la "escena del crimen" notaron una escena bastante irónica y tonta, Korosensei era atacado por dos de sus alumnos más prometedores y una militar, no solo con armas antisensei sino también con cualquier objeto que encontraban en su camino, irónicamente estos últimos objetos eran los que lo golpeaban, o más bien permitía que lo golpearan.

-¿Q-qué hacen chicos?- pregunto con pesadez Isogai, a lo cual los tres atacantes respondieron con una mirada asesina, volviendo inmediatamente su mirada a su objetivo, a excepción de uno, aquel gato rojo se acercó rápidamente a ellos y les mostró la libreta de Korosensei la cual todos, incluidos maestros leyeron el contenido de dicho cuaderno, al acabar su expresión fue la misma de Akabane, una llena de ira.

-Korosensei ¿Qué significa esto?

-Y usted se hace llamar profesor

-¡¿Cómo que siempre cero estará siempre sola?!- se escucharon los reclamos de varios alumnos ante el contenido de la libreta.

-¡N-no es lo que creen!

-¡Entonces explíquese!

-…-

-Acaben con él- dijeron al unísono los delegados de la clase mientras cargaban sus pistolas.

-¡E-esperen chicos, la ultima hora va a comenzar!

-Por si no recuerdas, pulpo, la última hora que tienen es educación física- pronunció Karasuma mientras cargaba su arma –Así que si le cortan aunque sea un tentáculo tendrán la máxima calificación- dijo mientras ponía esa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba.

-¡Mátenlo!- gritaron todos al unísono mientras comenzaban a atacarlo, con la nueva habilidad adquirida por sus alumnos, el esquivarlos se hacía más dificultoso y más entretenido.

-Nurufufufu, sus habilidades han aumentado pero… ¡yo aún tengo un haz bajo la manga!- amenazó Korosensei mientras hacía varias cosas a velocidad Match 20, todos los alumnos estaban atentos a lo que podría pasar cuando de repente aparecieron algunas hojas enfrente de ellos cayendo lentamente.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntaron varios mientras agarraban el papel y lo leían, aunque el contenido variaba el mensaje siempre era el mismo.

"Déjenme ir y les comprare dulces"

"Acaben con esto y no estarán castigados"

"No sigan y no les dejare tarea extra"

"Sean comprensivos y los recompensare"

-¡¿Esta es su carta bajo la manga?!- gritaron todos mientras a su profesor se le ponían rayas verdes en el rostro -¡¿Quiere negociar su libertad?!

-Si no aceptan les dejare tarea extra y tendrán que quedarse a limpiar todo el edificio nurufufufu

-¡Que infantil! ¡Mátenlo, no nos dejaremos mangonear por este sujeto!

-Espero lo logren- todos empezaron a atacar con más frenesí a su profesor, bueno no todos, faltaba una persona que seguía absorta desde el momento que cayeron aquellas hojas, esa persona era Jinny que estaba muy concentrada en el contenido del papel.

 _-Si me dejas ir, te ayudare con tu romance con Itona-_ volvió a leer en su mente cuando la voz de quien menos se esperaba la saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó cierto peliplateado mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, el rostro de la castaña se tornó rojo, arrugó el papel y lo escondió detrás de ella.

-N-no, no es nada

-… Esta clase es bastante divertida y acogedora- le mostro una sonrisa apenas perceptible –Todos tienen habilidades únicas y son una parte elemental del asesinato, tú también lo eres así que únete- esas sinceras palabras bastaron para poner completamente roja a la castaña, más sin embargo el peliplateado no se conformó con eso y tomo de la mano a su compañera para llevarla consigo al lugar de la acción –Vamos a divertirnos

-Sí- proclamó con una sonrisa la ojiverde mientras se dejaba llevar por la cálida mano del muchacho.

-Al final terminamos limpiando todo- decía Sugino mientras tiraba la última bolsa de basura.

-Y también nos dejó tarea extra- proclamo con lágrimas en los ojos Kayano mientras dejaba de barrer, se encontraban en el almacén, al salir rumbo a el salón a tomar sus cosas encontraron a tres estudiantes aun limpiando el patio.

-Chicos ya hemos terminado nuestra parte, ¿Queréis ayuda?- pregunto amigable Sugino mientras Kayano solo asentía.

-No os preocupéis, fue nuestra culpa todo este tiradero, lo haremos solos- comento Nagisa con pesadez.

-Si, además es tarde mejor lleva a Kayano a casa Sugino- comento seriamente el pelirrojo

-P-pero, no hace falta, los ayudare chicos- reclamo la peliverde.

-No es necesario, estamos preocupados por ti así que vete con Sugino, una chica no debe andar sola tan tarde- comento Jinny de espaldas a la aludida.

-Nagisa podría acompañarme- musito la chica.

-Es imposible, mi casa está distinto distrito al tuyo, Sugino es casi tu vecino- protesto Nagisa –Vamos vete a casa, es tarde, las chicas no deben estar fuera tan tarde

-¡Basta de eso! ¡Jinny también es mujer y a ella no la están corriendo!

-Es diferente, ella es una militar, sabe defenderse, además vive en la misma dirección que nosotros, sería fácil irla a dejar, no como a ti- comento Karma con un inhabitual tono serio.

-P-pero

-Sin peros, por favor solo queremos protegerte- la castaña hablo y la peliverde solo pudo asentir.

-Vale nos vemos mañana- dijo por fin resignada comenzando a caminar.

-Hasta mañana- declaro Sugino mientras seguía a la pequeña hasta desaparecer de la vista de los tres alumnos. El tiempo pasó y se hizo tarde, demasiado a decir verdad, ya había oscurecido por completo, entre peleas de Karma y Jinny, juegos y pláticas los tres terminaron de limpiar todo el patio del desastre que habían hecho y más a parte se hicieron amigos los tres a pesar del inicio chocante entre el peliazul y la castaña, una vez recogidas sus cosas se encaminaron a salir del salón. Justo en la entrada del salón se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que con Karasuma.

-Jinny

-¿Tada-kun?- la chica se paró por un momento sorprendida para después sus ojos iluminarse y lanzarse a los brazos de su superior – ¡Ya sabía que me querías!-

Ante tal acto Karasuma solo puso su mano enfrente de la cara de la menor haciendo que todo momento dulce e intención de muestras de amor por parte de esta se esfumaran tan rápido como habían llegado –Sube al auto, tenemos que hablar- con solo la voz daba miedo desobedecer.

-V-vale- la castaña subió al auto en la parte del copiloto.

-Chicos ¿Quieren que los lleve?- pregunto amablemente Karasuma a los otros dos alumnos que habían mirado expectantes, sin saber porque ambos miraron disimuladamente a Jinny, la cual les dijo con sus ojos "Váyanse juntos".

-No se preocupe por nosotros Karasuma-sensei- comento sorpresivamente Nagisa.

-Sí, somos chicos y sus alumnos, estaremos bien- argumentó Karma mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del peliazul acariciándolo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, cuídense- se despidió el profesor con una cálida sonrisa para después meterse en el coche y bajar la cuesta de la montaña, los chicos esperaron a que el carro desapareciera para empezar a bajar la montaña, hasta ese momento iban hablando varias trivialidades hasta que Nagisa quiso inquirir en otro tema en específico.

-Hoy fui un día muy interesante ¿no?

-¿Mmm? Tienes razón, aunque terminamos castigados, que aburrido tener que limpiar ese gran patio nosotros tres solos

-Sí… hablando de eso, te llevas muy bien con Jinny

-¿Eh? Claro, todos lo hacen, hasta tú Nagisa, es fácil confiar en ella, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡¿E-eh?! N-no por nada- se turbo un poco el peliazul al darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Acaso estas celoso Nagisa?- preguntó con tono burlón Karma mientras tomaba el mentón de Nagisa y lo atraía hacia él, ante tal acto Nagisa retrocedió pero a la par trastabillo con sus pies y cayó, Karma intento detenerlo con resultados nulos pues la velocidad y peso, unido a la sorpresiva reacción él también cayó con el peliazul. Ambos estaban en el suelo de una forma bastante peculiar y comprometedora, como por arte del destino Karma quedo debajo de Nagisa quien estaba acorralando al pelirrojo con los brazos y con las piernas, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en un momento la tensión se fue y simplemente la gravedad hacia su trabajo, Nagisa iba acercándose más y más a la cara de Karma, aunque este último no se quedaba atrás pues también se iba acercando al peliazul, milímetros antes de estar a una cercanía muy peligrosa se dieron cuenta de sus actos y como no sabían nada acerca de los sentimientos del otro alejaron todo pensamiento comprometedor de sus mentes y se alejaron para reincorporarse poco a poco, una vez arriba se volvieron a dirigir miradas entre consoladoras y declaradoras para después reírse de lo ocurrido, poco después de esto comenzaron su camino para bajar de la montaña, nuevamente pero al momento de que Nagisa dio un paso fue sorprendido por su acompañante que entrelazo sus dedos con los del peliazul.

-¡K-karma! ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

-Eres una "chica" muy torpe Nagisa, si no te cuido bien volverás a caerte, no queremos que eso suceda ¿O sí, bella señorita?

-¡Jo Karma! ¡Que soy chico!- dicho esto con una cara roja que entonaba bien con su cabello peliazul el muchacho solo apretó el agarre de su amigo comenzando a caminar, todo el camino, absolutamente todo hasta llegar a la puerta del peliazul fueron cogidos de la mano.

-Llegamos a su castillo "princesa"- proclamó Karma poniéndose de frente al peliazul sin soltar aun su mano.

-El tiempo de venida se pasó volando

-¿Mmm? ¿Acaso querías pasar más tiempo conmigo Nagisa? Eres muy atrevido

-¡N-no es lo que crees Karma!

-Jajaja, que lindo estas con esa cara roja- ante tal comentario el peliazul se volvió prácticamente rojo como un tomate bien maduro, ese tiempo de descolocación fue utilizado por Karma para ponerse en posición de mayordomo y besar el dorso de la mano de Nagisa –Buenas noches "My Lady"

-Buenas noches Karma- se despidió Nagisa aun con la cara roja pero apacible, viendo como desaparecía el pelirrojo antes de entrar a su casa.

En un carro que iba por una avenida casi no transitada se desataba una discusión muy tensa.

-Eres muy peligrosa para que el gobierno te haya enviado a participar en esta clase- comento Karasuma serio con la vista en el camino.

-Solo vengo a una misión de reconocimiento y a pasar mis vacaciones- comento con una voz fría la castaña.

-Es para el nuevo proyecto definitivo

-Así es, ya sabes que no confían en esos chicos, ni mucho menos en la información recolectada así que me mandaron a eso

-¿Lo hicieron por tu edad?

-¿Por qué mas lo habrían de hacer?

-Claro, es de dementes mandar a una estratega asesina como tú a un grupo de niños para ayudarlos con los asesinatos

-¿Por qué sigues con esa idea de que soy peligrosa?... ¿Es por qué yo los mate?

 _Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo! Sí esta vez ya voy a actualizar más rápido, solo me falta una semana para terminar mis clases así que tendré tiempo para escribir! Yujuuu! Una aclaración utilizo la forma normal, es decir kun, sensei y así porque se me hace más fácil que se note el respeto, confianza y burla, bueno es mi primer fic de este tipo espero les guste y si quieren, solo si quieren, me dejen algún review bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	2. Tiempo de verdades

**Cap2.**

 **Tiempo de Verdades**

 _Antes de comenzar debo agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta historia y le dejaron un review o la pusieron en favoritos, me alegra mucho y más porque la historia comenzó medio aburridilla, pero bueno ustedes no vienen por mi delirios personales sino por mi delirios de trama así que comencemos!_

 _P.D: en este capítulo deben hacer uso de su básico ingles! Yupi! X3_

Un nuevo día llegó a las vidas de los de la clase 3-E, su mañana era relativamente normal, llegaban sudando a su salón, saludaban a sus profesores, a Karasuma con respeto, a Bitch-sensei con burlas y a Korosensei con un intento de asesinato, todo estaba en su sitio, inclusive la presencia de Jinny ya se sentía normal, todo estaba en armonía, armonía que pensaban no se rompería por nada, aunque no excluyeron el que alguien lo hiciera.

-Buenos días clase, tomen asiento, pasare lista- saludó Korosensei mientras se instalaba en su escritorio y todos hacían caso a sus instrucciones empezando a tomar asiento, al hacerlo notaron la ausencia de una persona –Oh ¿Nagisa no ha llegado? Es raro en él el ser impuntual… ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

-A lo mejor está con la novia- proclamó burlona Nakamura –o novio- termino por rematar su propia broma esperando la reacción de todos los presentes, lo mejor de las bromas según ella eran las expresiones que ponían todos ante ellas, Korosensei no era la excepción pero al fijar su mirada en él se encontraron con un profesor rosa y algo sonrojado quien solo preguntó emocionado.

-Entonces ¿Karma no se encuentra aquí, verdad?

-¡Hey! A mí no me meta en estos asuntos

-Oh, Karma así que estas aquí- comentó de lo más normal Korosensei para después dirigirse a Nakamura –Lo siento Nakamura, te has equivocado, Nagisa no puede andar de tortolito por ahí, Karma está aquí

-Se ve que no entiende bromas- comentó con una gotita en la cabeza la rubia –Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Karma en esto? ¿Acaso tiene una relación amorosa secreta con nuestro Nagisa?

-Nurufufufu, que inteligente eres Nakamura, te diré que…- Korosensei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe revelando a un Nagisa jadeante y con una respiración agitada, parecía haber corrido una gran distancia -¡Oh Nagisa! Estaba preocupado, llagas muy tarde

-L-lo siento… Korosensei, no volverá a pasar- dijo entrecortadamente el peliazul mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-No hay problema, vamos siéntate

-Sí- proclamo el peliazul mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su asiento.

-Dime ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- pregunto tranquilo Korosensei.

-Me quede dormido- contesto el chico sin dejar de caminar aunque lo hacía algo lento.

-¡Oh! ¿Y eso? No es normal en ti esas acciones Nagisa, me preocupas

-No se preocupe Korosensei no es nada solo que me quede despierto hasta tarde pensando en algo

-¿Y ese algo es Karma?- preguntó burlona Nakamura mientras veía casi llegar a su compañero a su lugar, ante tal pregunta el chico no pudo hacer nada más que pasar a tener el mismo color que el cabello de chico por el cual moría y del cual le preguntaban, al momento de dar otro paso tropezó y cayó de lleno en el piso alertando a todos por su condición tras la caída y por la posible repuesta que daría.

-¡Nagisa!- se escuchó el grito Kayano, nada de que sorprenderse, pero un pelirrojo gritó también en su interior, aunque no lo pareciera era muy protector con sus amigos y más lo era con el celeste más intentaba mantenerse al margen. Vio como la peliverde se arrodillaba al lado de su amigo e intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse, en ese mismo momento Akabane mandó todo al diablo y se apresuró para ser él quien ayudara a su mejor amigo ante tal accidente, no tenía nada contra Kayano, la chica le agradaba pero su amigo seguía siendo un hombre y mucho contacto con las chicas le haría alejarse de él, porque si era muy posesivo con sus cosas.

-¿Estas bien Nagisa?- preguntó con cierto dulzor en su voz el pelirrojo.

-S-sí, no te preocupes, no es nada- se disculpó el peliazul mientras se sentaba y le mostraba el rostro a su "salvador" revelando con ello su rostro que estaba cubierto por sus manos pero en el cual Akabane noto un ligero hilo de sangre escapar de la nariz del más bajo, al parecer había sido un golpe duro.

-Estas sangrando ¿Cómo puedes estar bien?

-¿E-es eso cierto Nagisa?- preguntó la peliverde mientras quitaba las manos del peliazul de su rostro para poder ver bien –Es cierto, hay que llevarte a la enfermería

-Q-que dices, si estoy bien, ya se me pasará

-Nada de eso, te llevare a la enfermería, debes descansar- proclamo serio el pelirrojo.

-P-pero Karma, estoy bien- el peliceleste quiso convencer a su amigo de que se encontraba bien, lo cual no logró, el pelirrojo en respuesta tomó entre sus brazos el fino cuerpo de Nagisa, cargándolo cual príncipe a su princesa, se encaminó a dejar el salón mientras el más bajo se quejaba en sus brazos e imploraba el poder caminar por su propia cuenta, dejaron atrás el salón de clases y con ello a todos los demás presentes que veían expectantes toda la escena, sin decir nada para no turbar el momento tan interesante, ese silencio se prolongó por un minuto mientras asimilaban lo que acababan de ver, pronto este silencio fue roto por los gritos de emoción y burla de todos los presentes.

-Uhhh~ ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Fue tan lindo!

-No puedo creer que eso siempre haya pasado

-Han sido muchas veces ahora que recuerdo

-¿Se imaginan esas veces multiplicadas por dos años desde que se conocen?

-¡Oh es cierto!

-¡Kayano, no te quedes atrás!

-¡Sí, eso! Karma podrá ser guapo pero su actitud deja que desear

-¡Todavía tienes alguna oportunidad!-

La chica no aguanto más y se tornó totalmente roja como un tomate -¡Continuemos con la clase Korosensei!- solo pudo gritar eufórica para alejar las burlas de sus compañeros, a lo que todos contestaban con una sonora carcajada.

-Karma ¿Qué fue esa escenita que armaste en el salón?

-Me gusta bromear contigo, aparte quería saltarme esa clase, es historia y sabes cómo me aburre

-Siempre haciendo de las tuyas, pero para saltarte las clases no necesitabas hacer eso, podías dejarme allí Kayano me hubiera ayudado

-¿Me prohíbes ayudarte?

-¡N-no, no es eso! Me alegra que me ayudes…

-Entonces no se diga más, tú eres mi torpe y linda Nagisa-chan~ no puedo compartirte- comento burlón Karma mientras veía como su acompañante se sonrojaba.

-¡K-karma! ¡¿Qué empeño tienes en tratarme como mujer?!- inquirió como protesta el andrógino.

-Solo es un pequeño capricho

-¿Capricho? ¿A qué te refi…- no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que el pelirrojo le levanto el flequillo para revelar un golpe leve pero notorio y empezar a atenderlo.

-Eres muy torpe y también muy terco, si no hubieras dicho que te lastimaste también la frente, se te haría un chichón… Kayano jamás lo habría atendido- mencionaba terminando de atender su golpe, mientras bajaba la mano de la frente de Nagisa sus dedos se posaron en la mejilla de este y trataron débilmente de acariciarlo.

 _¿Karma?-_ se preguntó Nagisa ante tal contacto, en un arranque de emociones coloco su mejilla en la palma del pelirrojo consolidando la caricia _–Lo siento Karma, no puedo evitarlo, tú a mí…-_ seguía con la caricia, increíblemente el pelirrojo no hacía nada por quitar la mano, pero tampoco seguía con las caricias, solo estaba paralizado mientras el peliazul disfrutaba el momento.

-Nagisa

-¿Mmm?

-Eres muy atrevido~

-¡E-eh! N-no Karma…

-Bueno este juego pueden jugarlo dos- en un rápido movimiento volvió a cargar en sus brazos al chico y se dirigió a la cama donde deposito a un Nagisa con el rostro cubierto por ambas manos ya que estaba totalmente sonrojado ante ese acto tan inesperado, le colocó una sábana encima que termino cubriendo incluso su cara.

-Debe descansar "My lady"- al escuchar esas palabras el ojiazul de destapo el rostro para volver a reprochar las burlas por su aspecto físico, tiempo que Karma como burla se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del peliazul para depositar un pequeño beso de buenas noches en su frente –Nos vemos después Nagisa-chan~- se despidió con su típico tono burlón, sin darle la cara a su amigo para salir y dejar a un Nagisa totalmente avergonzado y en shock. Tras salir del cuarto se recargo en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, tapándose con una mano su cara evidentemente sonrojada _–Debo dejar de hacer eso… o no podré contenerme si sigo así-_ se recrimino mentalmente.

Gracias a que unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la enfermería Nagisa pudo despertarse, no sabía qué hora era, así que lo único que decidió fue levantarse y salir de la enfermería rumbo a su salón de clases, cuando llego ahí pudo ver qué hora era perfectamente, todos estaban hablando, algunos comiendo y otros más estaban afuera jugando con Korosensei.

-Hola Nagisa ¿Ya te encuentras bien?- saludo Kayano acercándose al celeste.

-Sí, se los dije, no había sido nada

-Pero si te pasaste toda la mañana en la enfermería jaja- dijo alegremente Sugino.

-B-bueno si- dijo un poco sonrojado el andrógino –Tenía algo de sueño

-Eso es porque no dormiste lo suficiente anoche, también por eso llegaste tarde, no deberías hacer esas cosas, nos preocupas… mira que perder toda la mañana y prácticamente también el descanso

-Sí, lo siento Kayano… por cierto… ¿Karma?

-Ah, él no regreso después de que te dejo en la enfermería, muchos pensamos que estaba contigo- dijo alegre Sugino.

-Pero no estaba ¿No sabes donde se pudo meter, Nagisa?

-Me dijo que se saltaría la primera clase, pero al parecer no solo fue esta, se saltó todas las clases

-Bueno es algo típico de él, ya aparecerá cuando le dé la gana

-Sí por ahora hay que ocuparnos de lo nuestro

-Eso, eso, las clases están por comenzar- dijo Sugino volviendo a su asiento cuando el timbre sonó y los demás estudiantes ingresaban al aula.

-¡Ahgg! Qué bueno fue estirar las piernas

-Por cierto ¿Qué clase nos toca?

-Ingles

-Con Bitch-sensei… ahora que recuerdo, hoy es ese día

-Oh es cierto ¿Qué nos pondrá esta vez?

-Espero no sea algo parecido a lo de la última vez- comentaban Isogai y Kataoka.

-Oigan ¿A qué se refieren?- pregunto Jinny con curiosidad impregnada en sus ojos, aquella chica era muy curiosa, demasiado a ser verdad.

-Cierto Jinny, tú no sabes pues acabas de entrar, bien te lo explicare- Dijo un alegre Isogai-Regularmente Bitch-sensei no nos deja tarea pero una vez cada semana le da por ponerse estricta y nos deja el doble de deberes, pero nos da una oportunidad para librarnos de ellos y eso es pasar alguna de sus actividades, cada vez cambia de actividad y hoy jueves es el día en que se hace esto, son cosas que nos sirven para el asesinato y mejorar nuestra pronunciación

-Pues si sus actividades son como las de Korosensei y Tadaomi su clase debe ser divertida

-No lo creas Jinny, sus actividades son buenas pero la mayoría subidas de tono… la última vez nos enseñó la técnica del beso que usa para acorralar a su víctima y nos dijo que la practicáramos entre nosotros… fue obvio que terminamos haciendo los deberes

-¡Eh! Pero si creí que ustedes dos se habrían librado de la tarea

-¿Pero por qué dices eso Jinny?

-Pues porque se ven tan lindos juntos, apostaría a que son pareja o que se gustan y por eso no habría sido raro que pudieran poner en practica la técnica de beso de Irina- dijo sonriente la castaña a lo que ambos representantes de clase se sonrojaron notablemente, se miraron y trataron de excusarse entrecortadamente, para al final ser salvados por la puerta corrediza que dio paso a una maestra rubia muy guapa.

-Muy bien mocosos tomen una libreta y algo para anotar y salgan afuera, allí les explicare bien la actividad- todos atendieron la indicación de la profesora y con sus cosas siguieron a la mujer que llevaba dos cajas pequeñas en mano, una vez fuera llamo a Nagisa para que le ayudara con una caja –Muy bien formen dos filas, una de chicas y otra de chicos, la chicas pasaran conmigo y los chicos con Nagisa- atendiendo a las indicaciones de Irina todos pasaron y tomaron de la cajita una pequeña hoja de color, cuando todos pasaron la rubia volvió a hablar –Bien ahora formen equipos según el color que les tocó, deben formarse 7 equipos de dos chicos y dos chicas- todos hicieron un revuelo buscando sus equipos y rápidamente todos estaban ubicados –Bien creo que todos quedaron bien

-Oi Bitchnee-san, nos falta una chica aquí- comento burlón un ambarino, que no pintaba mucho ahí, mientras señalaba a sus dos compañeros quienes eran Itona y Jinny.

-Oh, Karma… ¡Espera! ¡¿Karma?!

-Hola Bitchnee-san

-¡Deja de decirme así! Mph… me sorprende que no te hayas saltado mi clase como siempre

-Supongo que hasta usted llega a tener algo de suerte a veces

-Bien por ahora no me importa solo sigamos con la actividad

-Pero Bitchnee-san aún no ha resuelto nuestro problema… Que buena memoria tiene, no sé cómo se hizo profesional

-Mocoso- mascullo la rubia para empezar a recordar -Oh cierto les falta una chica… de chicas solo queda Ritsu, pero ella no participa en esta actividad así que… ¡Nagisa tu fungirás el papel de chica en el equipo!

-¡¿E-eh?!

-Lo siento Nagisa pero no quedan más personas y tú no tienes equipo, así que para pasar la actividad o intentarlo debes asumir ese papel ¿Tienes alguna queja o motivo por el cual no debas hacer esto?

-Sí como diez

-De acuerdo entonces Jinny, Nakamura vístanlo para la ocasión

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-eso no es necesario!

-Tonterías, vamos Nagisa hay mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Nakamura mientras arrastraba al celeste y una castaña los seguía divertida.

-Tienen 5 minutos, apresúrense

-Sí~

-Muy bien todos los demás escúchenme, lo que tienen que hacer esta vez es seducir a una persona

 _-Otra vez estas cosas-_ pensaron todos al unísono -¿A qué se refiere Bitch-sensei?

-Harán uso del inglés para entablar una pequeña conversación con sus otros tres compañeros e intentaran seducirlos, utilizaran aparte de su pronunciación su creatividad para idear cumplidos y frases que seduzcan a alguien, si escucho frases clichés les bajare puntos, también utilizaran su cuerpo, rostro y lo que encuentren en un radio de 20 metros a la redonda, en diez minutos los examinare por equipos ¡Vamos mocosos empiecen a trabajar!

-¡Sí!

-Como siempre esto será duro

-Sí, después de todo tenemos que seducirnos entre nosotros

-Y para rematarla entre el mismo sexo también- se quejaban varios.

 _-Aaaah!-_ oyeron un grito dentro del salón.

-Le debe ir peor a Nagisa- y con este último comentario se pusieron a trabajar.

-Bien, gracias Ritsu por el uniforme femenino, realmente le queda bien, está casi listo, solo falta el cabello y el maquillaje- decía Rio mientras acomodaba la falda del muchacho.

-¿N-no crees que esto ya es suficiente? No hace falta nada más

-Ni hablar debes estar completo, aún tenemos tiempo

-Pero Nakamura, no tengo maquillaje ¿Alguien aquí tiene?- pregunto la castaña.

-Solo tengo un brillo que me confisco Korosensei, pero seguro Bitch-sensei tendrá maquillaje, iré a buscar a la sala de profesores así que encárgate del cabello de Nagisa- dijo la rubia para salir del salón.

-Nagisa

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo soltarte el cabello?

-¿Eh? Sí… no pensé que me preguntarías

-Lo siento ¿No debí? Siento que si no lo hago es como si te estuviera manoseando o algo

-Pero que ideas tienes en la mente… no me gustaría tener el cabello suelto pero seguro Nakamura me lo soltaría sin pensarlo

-Mmm entonces ¿Te hago media coleta? Cumpliría con el estándar de tenerlo suelto pero tampoco te darías mucha cuenta

-V-vale, gracias… creo- al acto la castaña desato el cabello del celeste y comenzó a peinarlo.

-Nagisa

-¿Mmm?

-Gracias

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por tratarme como una amiga

-Entonces perdón

-¿Eh?

-No me caías bien cuando te conocí, creo que podría decirse que empezaba a odiarte, así que perdón

-Lo comprendo yo también me odiaría si me conociera, no soy amigable y soy una buscona pero lo bueno es que eres sincero, no debes disculparte

-Sí debo, no te lo merecías, ni siquiera había hablado contigo aunque no me gusto que fueras muy curiosa con la vida privada de otros

-Jaja, la curiosidad mató al gato, en mi oficio cualquier día puedo morir así que me gusta conocer algo más antes de que pase… por cierto no me terminaste de responder lo de ayer ¿Te gustan los chicos? No mejor aún ¿Te gusta Karma?

-Eres peligrosa, lo siento y también una cotillas, por eso no me sorprendo ni esquivo tus preguntas, es malo

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿Vale? Tu tampoco Ritsu

-Vale, pero yo quería que te sonrojaras como una linda chica que acaba de confesarse- comento la castaña con un puchero.

-¡Que no soy chica!

-Jajaja- se rieron ambas chicas haciendo resonar sus voces por todo el salón y que captaron los oídos de una sonriente rubia que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se había enterado de muchas cosas interesantes y no las desperdiciaría pero por ahora había otra travesura que quería terminar de hacer.

-Ya volví… oh Nagisa que guapa~- dijo mientras entraba y ponía una bolsa mediana en el escritorio enfrente de Ritsu.

-Nakamura ¿Encontraste labiales?

-Jaja obsérvalo tú misma- dicho esto vacío la bolsa encima del escritorio revelando alrededor de 30 cosméticos.

-¡Vaya cuanto maquillaje!

-Sí, Bitch-sensei tiene una mina de oro, Ritsu ¿Podrías hacer un escáner de los labiales y brillos para saber cuál le queda mejor a Nagisa?

-Claro~

-Bien esto nos ahorrara mucho tiempo

-Listo~

-Y valla que tiempo

-De entre todos estos cosméticos hay dos que le quedan perfecto a Nagisa y son estos- dijo mientras con sacaba una mano robótica y tomaba de la montaña de maquillaje dos productos que Nakamura analizo.

-¡Perfecto!

…

-Terminamos maestra

-Bien chicas vayan a sus respectivos equipos ellos les dirán que hacer- les indico la rubia sin voltear a ver a sus estudiantes

-Vale~- ambas se fueron directo a sus equipos, la castaña llegó casi arrastrando al celeste –Hola chicos llegamos~

-Jinny, Nagisa ho…- ambos presentes no pudieron hablar por quedar embelesados ante tan angelical imagen, el chico llevaba una media coleta, una falda un poco corta con medias altas de color negro que contrastaba con un suéter un poco grande que lo hacía verse más tierno, pero sin duda alguna lo que más resaltaba en él eran esos brillantes labios pintados de un rosa pálido.

-N-no me miren así- imploro el chico mientras se cohibía en su sitio.

-¿Nagisa estás seguro que no eres mujer?- pregunto serio Itona.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pero si hasta hueles como una- sentencio el peliplateado mientras olfateaba al chico.

-Basta Itona- menciono el pelirrojo mientras alejaba al chico con un tic en la ceja, ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Siendo como fuera clavo la mirada en el celeste, es su apariencia, en sus ojos y más aún en sus labios que lo mantenían hechizado y lograban aparecer un fuerte deseo de posesión en sus ojos, cosa que el celeste siempre notaba, amaba esos ojos y con el tiempo había aprendido a descifrarlos y ahora los encontraba nublados de deseo, pero ¿Deseo de que? Se preguntaba el andrógino pero antes de siquiera querer formular la pregunta Irina se acercó para ver su actuación.

-Muy bien es su turno

-¿Eh? ¿Turno de que Bitch-sensei?

-¿No les han dicho nada?- la rubia clavo su mirada en el celeste viendo con ternura aquella angelical imagen y después viendo como el pelirrojo devoraba con la vista a su amigo –Oh ya entiendo, bueno tienen que seducir a sus compañeros, te darán la muestra ahora Nagisa… por cierto estas muy guapa, Nakamura hizo bien su trabajo incluso te maquillo… ¡Espera! ¡ESE ES MI LABIAL! ¡¿Quién les dio permiso de tomarlo?!- dijo mientras golpeaba a Jinny en la cabeza y esta se quejaba pues no había tenido nada que ver –Bueno dejando eso de lado ¡Itona!- el chico presto atención –Jinny, Nagisa y Karma- al acto el chico se dirigió a la castaña que se lamentaba por lo bajo, le tendió una mano para que se levantara y con la misma acción acerco un rotulador para comenzar a escribir.

-¿Es en ingles cierto Irina?

-¿Eh? Sí- contesto un poco sorprendida la rubia, ningún estudiante la llamaba por su nombre, eso le alegraba y a la vez no.

 _-Itona, what are you doing?_

 _-Only mark that is mine… You do not want?-_ después de esto el chico soltó su mano la cual tenía escrito _Itona's property,_ la chica solo obtuvo un notable sonrojo y asintió cosa que fue correspondida por una pequeña sonrisa. Se dirigió rápidamente con Nagisa, tomo al celeste y se lo llevo debajo de un árbol cercano, se inclinó y comenzó a cavar un pequeño agujero, Nagisa le imito.

 _-What are you doing?_

 _-Kiss it-_ el chico le mostro una bellota y sin entender a que se refería cumplió su orden.

 _-¿R-ready?-_ Itona tomo la bellota y beso el extremo contrario a donde lo hizo el andrógino, luego lo enterró _–Itona… What for is that?_

 _-I plant this for our love can flourish… I can´t?_

 _-Y-yes… you can-_ el chico se levantó en dirección al pelirrojo, era su última víctima, se paró enfrente de él y con una sonrisa sacada de quien sabe dónde se inclinó en modo mayordomo.

 _-To their services, Mr._

 _-Thanks-_ fue la respuesta seca del contrario.

-Bien ahora Nagisa… Itona, Karma y Jinny- dijo señalando, el chico asintió y salió a donde estaba el peliplateado, se puso enfrente, apretó su falda y grito con la voz entrecortada.

 _-I... l-like you! Do you wanna be my friend?!_

-¿No se te ocurrió nada más?- interrogaron los tres espectadores.

-¿E-estuvo tan mal?

-Por supuesto… bueno el ultimo que tiene la palabra es Itona- todos voltearon a verlo y simplemente sentencio.

 _-Maybe-_ sentencio cosa que dejo un poco aliviado a Nagisa, pero se quedó estático al recordar quien era el siguiente en su lista de seducir, el pelirrojo al no ver ninguna acción por parte del pequeño se acercó y le hablo con un canturreo.

 _-Hello little girl-_ el celeste no respondía de hecho estaba temblando en su sitio con la cabeza baja _-¿Tanto odias estar vestido como chica, Nagisa?-_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía la delicada figura de su amigo _–Debería ser un delito el que vistas así… mi auto control no es tan fuerte mi pequeño asesino_

 _-Karma no se ha movido… puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mí… ¿Qué pensara de todo esto? ¿Por qué no hace nada más? ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡Vamos Nagisa actúa!-_ se reprimía mentalmente el chico, quería hablar, intentar hacer la actividad, con Itona había sido sencillo… sino fuera porque vestía como chica, pero con Karma era una cosa distinta… no quería tratar de seducirlo, lo quería pero no aceptaba el hecho de demostrarlo, no quería perder la amistad del chico, mientras se atormentaba con sus pensamientos el pelirrojo dio un suspiro y media vuelta para comenzar a andar pero fue parado por una mano que lo tomo de la chaqueta, era el celeste.

 _-Please… Y-you c-can stay… a l-little more?-_ rojo, así era el cabello de Karma, así era el rostro de Nagisa en este momento y así estaba el pelirrojo en el fondo, posó una mano encima del sedoso cabello azul y le acaricio levemente.

 _-I would love, hime-sama_

 _-…_

-Esto… Nagisa tienes que seducir a Jinny- le llamo la rubia.

-¿Eh? ¡S-sí!- dijo soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo y correr a donde se encontraba la castaña –J-jinny

 _-Yes! You are so cute Nagisa~-_ comento la castaña mientras abrazaba al celeste cual peluche.

 _-¡Ella es tan fácil!-_ pensaron los presentes –Muy bien Karma… Jinny, Nagisa e Itona en ese orden

-Sí Bitch-neesan, esto será sencillo~- se acerco a la castaña que seguía restregando mejillas con el celeste, la separo un poco brusco y le hablo altaneramente _–Hello uccellino, you want to be my next victim?_

 _-¿Eh?... Of course, why no?_

-¿Veis? Sencillo~- dejo de lado a la castaña y se posicionó delante del celeste, rápidamente tomo al chico de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su mentón obligándolo a verle a los ojos _–Hello Little girl_

 _-¿K-karma?-_ susurro el celeste haciendo que sus labios rozaran los del contrario a cada letra que pronunciaba.

 _-I can be your destiny?_

 _-Yes… I w-wish it-_ comento esto último en un susurro aún más lento que todas las palabras que se habían dicho, Karma estaba olvidando todo, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y en su mente solo estaba estancada una frase "Bésalo", quería hacerlo pero a la vez no quería pues estaba en público pero la imagen que tenía delante era demasiado para él, eso podía desarmarlo pero lo que realmente lo dejo sin más remedio que hacer caso a sus impulsos fue el fino cuerpo entre sus manos que temblaba levemente, cerro sus ojos y beso rápidamente al celeste, realmente fue rápido tanto que no se notó, no ante los demás pero ante el celeste que lo sintió y a los ojos entrenados de Bitch-sensei fue lo más obvio del mundo, soltó al celeste y se encamino a buscar al peliplateado con un rostro algo sorprendido por su propia acción.

-Nee~ Nagisa ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Jinny abrazando al celeste.

-Nagisa… ¿Karma te besó o mis ojos me engañan?- pregunto la rubia mientras veía el rostro sonrojado del chico –Bueno tomare eso como un sí- el celeste no se movía, seguía turbado por la leve y rápida presión que había sentido en sus labios hacia poco.

-Nagi-chan ¿Puedes contarme todo?- pregunto la castaña haciendo un puchero.

-¿N-nagi-chan? ¡Jinny que soy chico!

-Jajaja, venga deja de cohibirte vamos a ver a Karma seduciendo a Itona, seguro que mete la pata- tomo la mano del celeste y lo arrastro rumbo a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

 _-¿Esta chica no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza?_

-Bitch-neesan ¿Ya puedo empezar?

-Adelante Karma

 _-Hey my next victim, do you want…_

 _-No-_ fue cortado por el peliplateado, Karma seguía sonriendo pero una vena marco su sien y pronto tomo al chico por la camisa y le miro de mala forma.

-¿M-me rechazas así?- no era que fuera muy egocéntrico o algo pero no le gustaba cuando las personas trataban de humillarlo o destrozar su imagen de chico sádico, el peliplateado solo le ignoro volteado su rostro a otro lado, poco era lo que faltaba para que el pelirrojo alzara su puño contra el más bajo pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Chicos es turno de Jinny, vamos date prisa que eres la ultima

-Si Irina~- la rubia se turbo, no se acostumbraría nunca a ser llamada así, la castaña se dirigió sus compañeros y en resumidas cuentas de ambos chicos obtuvo un "No" como respuesta, el celeste fue más considerado y le dio un "Maybe", la castaña con el corazón roto se deprimió en un rincón.

-Ya Jinny, no te pongas así no es para tanto- trato de consolarla el celeste.

-¡Es que ustedes son tan difíciles!

-Vamos mocosos entren al salón les tengo sus resultados- todos asintieron y entraron sentándose en sus respectivos lugares para esperar las palabras de la rubia –Bueno los ganadores de este juego y que no tendrán tarea son Yada, Nakamura, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Sugino, Kanzaki, Kurahashi, Itona, Karma y Nagisa, los demás deben hacer los deberes para mañana

-Ah, era normal, nos enfrentábamos a profesionales

-Eso, eso… Nagisa por cierto que guapa

-Sí, hasta yo caería ante tus pies linda- dijo Maehara mientras guiñaba el ojo al celeste.

-Hey playboy aunque las mujeres te dejen plantado por mujeriego no vengas a meterle mano a Nagisa, sé que es una linda chica pero ya tiene dueño así que no te metas en problemas~- dijo el pelirrojo mientras mostraba sus utensilios de travesuras.

-K-karma para con eso…- trato de replicar el celeste.

-Okey~

-Hey Nagisa, sabes cómo controlar a Karma eh~- inquirió la rubia maestra.

-¡No sé a qué se refiere Bitch-sensei!- las risas se instauraron en el salón pero fueron paradas por la puerta corrediza abriéndose y mostrando a un Korosensei con la cara rosa y a Karasuma con un rostro de enojo pero resignación.

-Chicos, nueva misión

-¿Eh?

-Nurufufufu, haremos algo divertido

 _Y fin(?) bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap que lo hice muuuy largo (eso quiere decir que probablemente no ve vuelvan a leer en meses) y que tal la clase de Irina? No sé por qué nadie le da un cierto prestigio a sus clases, siendo como es seguro sus clases serian divertidas así que quise utilizarlo~ ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco reviews? Jaja nos leemos después ;)_


	3. Tiempo de juego

**Cap. 3**

 **Tiempo de juego**

 _-Nurufufufu, haremos algo divertido_

-Como él dijo, ya no solo puedo darles pequeñas lecciones y entrenamientos, ahora debo evaluar su capacidad de trabajo en equipo, estrategia y reacción en el campo de batalla así que les he preparado un juego para poder pulir un poco sus habilidades en campo

-¿Y para qué está entonces ese pulpo aquí?- preguntó Nakamura.

-Tengo algo que proponerles, pronto habrá una actividad especial para el edificio principal del cual serán excluidos como siempre- interrumpió Korosensei a Karasuma que iba a contestar la pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Se refiere acerca del campamento que se hace por una semana cerca de varios museos e instituciones prestigiosas a los que se va?- pregunto Isogai, mientras sus compañeros escuchaban con desilusión ese evento al que no irían, aunque estuvieran en la clase E les gustaba aprender.

-Si ese mismo, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Karasuma va a realizar esta actividad como premio les daré su acampada

-¡Yeih!

-¡Y yo que pensé que era un tacaño Korosensei!

-¿A dónde nos llevara? Estoy emocionada

-Yo quiero que nos lleve a Hokkaido

-Prefiero Shikoku

-Nada, Okinawa es más bonito

-¿Eh? No quiero ir al mismo lugar que el edificio principal, Okinawa sale de la lista

-¡No!- se oían los comentarios de todos los chicos emocionados por la reciente declaración de su profesor.

-Mocosos hagan caso- llamó la atención Irina siendo totalmente ignorada por sus alumnos -¡No me ignoren!- dijo sacando su pistola.

-Entonces ¿En dónde acamparemos Korosensei?

-¿Será en Japón o nos llevará a otro país?- preguntaron los alumnos pasando totalmente de Irina de nuevo.

-Acamparemos aquí en la montaña niños

-…

-…

-¡Eso no vale Korosensei!

-¡Los del edificio principal se van a Okinawa, por lo menos sáquenos de la ciudad!

-No puedo hacer eso niños, su profesor no tiene el dinero para siquiera comprar un boleto de tren a cada uno de ustedes- dijo el ser cabizbajo.

-¡Llévenos con su match 20!

-¡Si! Incluso si no puede llevar a varios con su velocidad los varios viajes serian relativamente cortos

-Nyuah eso me lo prohíbe el gobierno, además ustedes no podrían aguantar un viaje a esa velocidad, así que mi potencia se vería dañada por tanto el tiempo se incrementaría

-Usted es un profesor tacaño y pervertido

-¡L-lo de tacaño se los paso pero ahora mismo no hay nada por lo que me puedan decir pervertido! ¡Además les tengo otra actividad que no harán jamás los del edifico principal!- les dijo rojo Korosensei mientras trataba de regañarlos.

-¿Ha sí? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Maehara.

-Es un secreto, pero todos tendrán que participar Nurufufufu

-Bueno pues entonces díganos de que trata el juego Karasuma-sensei, ya quiero empezar- dijo alegre Sugino.

-Bien, se harán dos equipos, la actividad consiste en una "carrera asesina", un equipo comenzará aquí en el salón y otro abajo en la montaña donde se encuentra la piscina, ganará el equipo del cual al menos dos personas lleguen primero a la posición de inicio del equipo contrario, es decir que dos personas del equipo de la piscina deben llegar al salón antes que el equipo del salón llegue a la piscina y viceversa, para impedir que lleguen a la meta podrán "asesinarse" del modo que quieran y puedan- comentó el azabache con cierta aura de orgullo ante las expresiones de felicidad que mostraron sus alumnos ante la idea del juego.

-Suena genial

-Sí, es una gran idea Karasuma-sensei

-¡Eso es todo Tada! ¡Sabía que eras un buen instructor! ¡Tú también puedes tener alma de niño!- ante este último comentario, dicho obviamente por Jinny, al hombre se le marco una venita por el enojo y con ello siguió las indicaciones.

-Bueno por ahora formemos los equipos, necesito a dos capitanes de equipos ¿Algún interesado?

-Yo quisiera ser la representante de un equipo si me lo permite- pronuncio Kataoka mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bien, colócate aquí en frente, necesito a alguien más

-Oh, en ese caso…-intento hablar Jinny pero fue interrumpida de golpe por Isogai quien se levantó un poco brusco y hablo entusiasmado.

-¡Yo seré el otro líder Karasuma-sensei!

-De acuerdo Isogai, ponte al lado de Kataoka ahora bien ustedes dos escogerán a su equipo, irán uno por uno, empezaremos por Isogai y después Kataoka

-Elijo a Karma

-Y yo a Nagisa- hablo inmediatamente la chica mientras los dos antes mencionados se iban a sus respectivos equipos, así siguieron hasta agotar a los chicos.

-Bien el punto de partida del equipo "Karuna", que está conformado por Karma, Kanzaki, Okuda, Kimura, Mimura, Jinny, Muramatsu, Sugino, Hayami, Hazama, Takebayashi, Yoshida, Terasaka y yo, Isogai, será la piscina

-Entonces el equipo "Reiki", conformado por Nagisa, Nakamura, Kayano, Kurahashi, Okano, Okajima, Hara, Maehara, Chiba, Sugaya, Fuwa, Itona, Yada y yo, tendremos el punto de partida aquí en el salón, Ritsu es neutro así que apoyara a ambos equipos, que gane el mejor Isogai- y le tendió la mano al muchacho quien la acepto inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante presidenta?- habló como siempre altanero Akabane.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hagamos una apuesta, los que pierdan tendrán que hacer todo lo que los ganadores les pidan durante una semana

-Aceptamos Akabane- interrumpió Nakamura –Pero hagamos más personal cada castigo, somos la mitad y mitad, que cada quien escoja a una sola persona que pueda controlar por una semana

-A veces tienes buenas ideas Nakamura, trato hecho- y con apretón de manos terminaron de sellar aquella apuesta que incluía a todos y solo la habían hecho dos.

-¡Hey no decidan eso ustedes solos!- gritaron ambos representantes de clase al haber sido excluidos además de que sus compañeros sentían lo mismo, bueno casi todos, a excepción de una castaña que estaba alegre de esa apuesta.

-Vamos Megu acepta por favor no será tan malo, tú también Yumma deberías aceptar puede y te haga un favor la apuesta

 _-¿Y-yumma?_

 _-¿M-megu?_ \- se cuestionaron ambos chicos, ¿Desde cuándo aquella chica tenia tal confianza para llamarlos por su nombre de pila?, eso, aunque no se notara, molesto de sobremanera a la representante de clase, no quería que nadie le llamara a Isogai por su nombre de pila.

-Acepto Jinny, pero ten en cuenta que si mi equipo gana tú serás a la que tenga como prisionera una semana- le dijo Megu mientras la veía un poco molesta, la castaña solo se mostraba alegre pero ante tales palabras su sonrisa no hizo más que agrandarse y sus ojos demostraban malicia.

-Esto es una proposición de guerra Megu, aunque no me importaría pasar la única semana que estaré aquí como tu prisionera, de hecho seria grandioso… pero ten en cuenta que Yumma también debe ser castigado- guiñando el ojo a la presidenta la castaña se marchó para colgarse del brazo de Karasuma, mientras Megu se ponía roja al igual que Isogai y trataba de ir a por Jinny con tal sed de sangre que las chicas tuvieron que detenerla.

-Bueno chicos vayan a cambiarse y los esperare en el patio para comenzar la actividad- informó por último Karasuma mientras molesto sentía a la castaña aferrarse aún más a su brazo cada que Irina intentaba quitarla sin mucho éxito, los chicos salieron, hablando de sus cosas, solo se sintió un aura asesina cerca que se desvaneció una vez todos salieron del salón –Jinny tú también ve a cambiarte

-Pero yo no tengo los mismos trajes que esos niños, esos son especiales, tú se los diste ¿No es cierto?

-Pero tienes tu uniforme militar

-¿Eh? Pero si perdí mi equipaje

-No seas tonta, llegaste inmediatamente a la escuela, con todo y tus maletas, cuando te fuiste las olvidaste aquí

-¡Ah! ¡Así que aquí estaban! ¡Me alegro! Como no encontraba mi pijama anoche tuve que dormir desnuda y hacia un fresco que helaba hasta el alma, jejeje yo pensé que tendría que dormir siempre así

-Demasiada información para mí- dijo Karasuma mientras se sacudía a la chica de encima –Vamos ve a cambiarte, tu maleta está en la sala de profesores

-Ahora mismo Tada- y dicho esto la castaña salió del salón.

-Esa niña tiene menos vergüenza que yo- hablo Irina, mientras en su mente admitía que eso era demasiado.

-No es una niña, es una asesina, habrá comenzado a asesinar a la misma edad que tú

-Pero todavía es una niña, tiene la misma edad que estos mocosos y aunque haya asesinado tiene una cara tan inocente que te olvidas que puede ser un peligro

-No tiene la misma edad que estos niños, si les llevas cinco años a ellos, a ella solo le llevas dos y pronto solo será uno

-¡¿C-como pero quiere decir que…

-Exacto, su altura y cara no le ayudan a aparentar la edad que tiene- le interrumpió el hombre antes de que completara su expresión –Pero tú no digas nada Irina- se quitó el saco, lo colocó en el escritorio y salió del salón dejando a una rubia pensativa. En otra parte la castaña había sacado su uniforme militar de la maleta y se dirigió a los vestidores de las chicas cuando un aura asesina le dio la bienvenida.

-Hola Hinano, parece que ya quieres asesinarme- dijo la chica desabotonando su blusa.

-Jinny, estas muy pegada a Karasuma-sensei, le molestaras si sigues así

-Eso es bueno, me encanta molestarlo- la contraria hizo un mohín para empezar a reclamarle pero antes de lograrlo fue interrumpida -¿Te gusta Tadaomi?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Vaya que alegre y sincera, tranquila si estas preocupada por eso, yo no tengo intenciones de tener una relación con Tada, no me interesa como hombre

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si siempre estás tan pegada a él!

-Te digo la verdad después de todo a mí me gusta Itona- declaró la chica mientras acomodaba su pantalón para terminar de arreglarse.

-¡¿E-es eso enserio?!- preguntaron todas las chicas reuniéndose al lado de Hinano.

-Si es verdad

-Eso aclara algunos puntos y deja a todas más tranquilas, Jinny tienes nuestra aprobación, esperamos sean felices el resto de su vida- dijo Nakamura mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la chica y con la libre le hacía una señal de aprobación.

-G-gra…

-Bueno es hora de irnos, Karasuma-sensei se puede enojar si tardamos- dicho esto todas salieron del lugar increíblemente rápido, dejándola completamente sola.

-…cias- la chica suspiró y salió del salón y se dirigió a donde estaba su equipo, el equipo "Karuna" llegó junto con Irina a la piscina, Karasuma estaba en el medio del camino como mediador y Korosensei se encontraba en el salón junto con el equipo "Reiki", la carrera comenzaría justo en el momento en que Ritsu diera la señal.

-Listos…-en los celulares de todos e incluso de Jinny la chica pelilila se colocó con marcador en cuenta regresiva comenzando por el tres –Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡Comiencen la carrera!- dicho esto los chicos comenzaron a correr internándose en el bosque, los estrategas de ambos equipos habían realizados sus respectivas tácticas para poder ganar, pero después de todo Jinny no tenía ni dos días en esa clase así que nadie conocía sus técnicas por lo que Karma le dijo que se moviera por su cuenta.

-Lo malo es que no he estudiado el terreno y ya me perdí- resopló la chica mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, sacó su celular y le toco la pantalla como si de una puerta se tratase –Hola, hey chica virtual ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Qué pasa?- se apareció la pelilila en el celular con el uniforme especial de los chicos.

-¿Te llamas Ritsu verdad?

-Así es

-Me perdí

-¿Quieres que te lleve a donde están los demás?

-No ¿Tienes cámaras para que pueda ver cómo van las cosas?

-¿No piensas participar?

-No creo que les sirva de algo

-Bien pues, aquí tienes la pelea en directo disfrútala

-Gracias- en la pantalla del celular aparecieron dos videos uno mostraba al equipo de Isogai y el otro al de Kataoka. Los del equipo "Karuna" fueron divididos en tres pequeños sectores, de los cuales los respectivos líderes quienes eran Karma, Isogai y Kanzaki. Mientras los equipos de Isogai y Kanzaki iban escondidos por los lados laterales el equipo de Karma iba como si nada corriendo por un lugar si no bien visible tampoco iban del todo escondidos, pronto los chicos del equipo de Kataoka llegaban para asesinar a los chicos, preparados para asesinar al equipo "Karuna" se atrevieron a ir tras Okuda y Takebayashi, que iban a lado de Karma, pues se veían "presas fáciles", quienes atacaron fueron Sugaya y Hara, cada quien por un flanco rápidamente fueron interceptados por los cuchillos de Sugino e Isogai que dieron en el blanco asesinándoles en el acto, pero de entre ellos dos salió Okajima haciendo una finca para esquivar los ataques de ambos chicos con la cual se posicionó frente a Karma y le apuntó con una pistola pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando los acompañantes de este último sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron.

-Vaya que les diste buenas órdenes, aunque Okuda sigue temblando- menciono el chico mientras veía como se movía levemente el arma de la chica mencionada.

-¿Nakamura sabe que el que mi equipo vaya como presa fácil es solo un señuelo?- preguntó el pelirrojo en total calma.

-Sabe que tú haces pensar eso, sabemos que no es un señuelo

-Me alegro que piensen eso, mi plan resulta entonces

-¿A qué te re…- no pudo terminar puesto que se escucharon dos gritos cuales fueron rápidamente identificados se trataba de Kurahashi y Yada que tratando de hacer una emboscada fueron emboscadas por los Kimura y Terasaka quienes se movían solos por los lados que había recomendado Karma vigilar -¡Chicas!

-Je, ustedes solo eran carnada

-Solo queríamos comprobar tu estrategia- al acto la voz de Itona se hizo presente en el comunicador.

 _-Los interceptados fueron Yoshida y Muramatsu, ambos murieron, pudimos confirmar la posición de todos menos de Hayami y Jinny, el informe ya ha sido pasado a Nakamura_

-Gracias Itona ¿Oíste eso Karma? No hay necesidad de ocultar a tus otros dos jugadores, pronto los localizaremos

-Bien Okajima, su estratega es buena, pues para su información nosotros solo somos un señuelo, mientras estáis aquí Jinny se escurre por otro lado para llegar a la meta y Hayami le alcanzará cuando le abramos el camino

 _-Gracias Okajima, puedes regresar, ya no importa si te matan-_ se escuchó la voz de Nakamura a través del comunicador para poder cortarse la comunicación definitivamente.

-Ya oíste Karma, esta vez tu estrategia murió por contársela a un prisionero de guerra

-Je~ puede ser cierto, pero esa chica sigue siendo la misma… por cierto el que Okuda estuviera temblando era solo una distracción para que no vieras el reflejo del arma de Hayami- y al acto un balín rosa le dio en el pecho a Okajima asesinándole –Gracias por ser nuestro traidor Okajima~ ah y otra cosa más, no sé en donde rayos esta Jinny- con esto dicho los chicos se fueron con una caminata rápida pero calmada, en las mismas posiciones que antes tenían, siguieron hasta encontrarse con un pequeño grupo que acorralo a Kanzaki, decidieron hacer que el grupo de Isogai los enfrentara mientras los demás seguían, Kimura y Terasaka seguían recorriendo de un extremo al otro el camino a la meta, más bajas se iban dando, esta vez fue turno de Kayano y Fuwa, aunque también hubo bajas del equipo "Karuna" en el atentado, Mimura y Hazama fueron asesinados, siguieron, estaban a tan solo diez metros de llegar a la meta y de repente se posicionaron los restantes del equipo "Reiki" menos Okano e Itona.

-Yo~ Nakamura, veo que trajiste a mi linda Nagisa contigo ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Que soy hombre Karma!- regaño el celeste, cuando Nakamura le detuvo con una seña.

-Sois solo un distractor pero sois también la fuerza bruta que le abrirá un mejor camino a esas chicas que vas utilizar como las últimas piezas de este juego de ajedrez

-Bien y mal, nunca debiste traer a Nagisa aquí

-Solo él puede acabar contigo o por lo menos tratar de detenerte en lo que nuestros agentes especiales llegan a la meta

-Okano e Itona

-Claro~ eres "tan" bueno

-Igual que tú, no distribuyes bien a tu gente, solo la utilizas como peones de sacrificio, eso te vendrá mal

-¡¿Eh?!

-Empecemos con esta pelea sin sentido- en algún otro lugar de ese bosque Hayami se encontraba esperando paciente a que volvieran Kimura y Terasaka con las víctimas, vio como el más rápido se acercaba seguido de Okano, se escondió cerca y llamó a la chica virtual.

-Ritsu dile a Kimura por donde

-A la orden- después de esto el chico pareció comprender y cambio ligeramente su rumbo para que pasaran casi al lado de la francotiradora, Okano no la diviso hasta cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda, un balín le había dado, Hayami asintió y salió corriendo en otra dirección –Terasaka lleva a Itona, te será más fácil encontrarlo en la altura

-Recibido- y con ello la chica escalo un árbol, se prendo a una rama y espero a tener en la mira al pequeño peliplateado, le disparó sin siquiera el otro advirtiera su presencia, después de todo eran tres metros de distancia, prendió el comunicador y contactó con Karma –Lo lamento Karma, mi posición fue descubierta y me encuentro en dificultades, pasemos al plan B

 _-Entendido Hayami, vamos para allá_ \- escuchó la voz del pelirrojo mientras se disponía a bajar del árbol pero una vez en el suelo sintió una munición en el estómago, le dispararon, ¿Quién? Fácil, aquel otro francotirador.

-Así que mintieron en su estrategia, nuestros planes van a cambiar- ante tal comentario solo ahogo un tenue grito cuando sintió la goma tocar su cuello.

-Nosotros preferimos que sus planes sigan igual- menciono Sugino mientras le retiraba el cuchillo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Nadie me toma muy enserio, todos están atentos a Karma y Nagisa- hablando de esos chicos todos se encontraban corriendo cuando Karma y los demás abandonaron sus armas para correr bosque adentro, cuando llegaron a la posición donde yacía Hayami, esta se puso de pie y apunto rápidamente pero quien disparó realmente fue Kanzaki dando en el blanco a Maehara.

-¿Eh? A-acorralados- se dijo a sí misma Nakamura mientras veía dos figuras correr rápidamente en dirección al salón -¡Nagisa, Kataoka!- llamó más sin embargo los mencionados estaban en un duro enfrentamiento, Nagisa contra Karma y Kataoka contra Isogai, Nakamura iba a correr pero se vio acorralada por las balas de Kanzaki y los prontos ataques de Sugino, solo quedaban ellos tres y dos personas ya se habían encaminado al salón –Ahora que lo pienso dos personas ya están ahí

-El juego acabo, hay cuatro personas del equipo "Karuna" en la meta, el equipo de Isogai gana- anunció Ritsu en todos los celulares y las armas fueron tiradas.

-Ah, no me di cuenta en el momento en que Okuda y Takebayashi desaparecieron, se quedaron atrás en algún punto y llegaron antes al salón

-Buena jugada Nakamura pero te falta aprender más- menciono el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con el celeste y se lo llevaba a rastras hacia la meta junto con los demás.

-Sí supongo- llegados al salón se anunciaron a los ganadores y con ello el castigo –Hagámoslo mañana, hoy estoy cansada y ya han terminado las clases

-Opino lo mismo, mañana diremos lo del castigo así también como lo que tiene que decir Korosensei- secundo Kataoka, todos de acuerdo tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon de la escuela. Karma y Nagisa iban bajando la montaña hablando de banalidades cuando el sonido del celular del celeste los interrumpió.

-¿Qué es Nagisa? ¿Algún admirador secreto?- canturreo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al celeste por detrás y ponía su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo.

-Y-yo no tengo admiradores secretos… es un mensaje de un número desconocido y trae una imagen

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas a abrirlo?

-V-vale…

-¿Te da miedo?

-H-he visto demasiadas películas de terror que incluyen esto y nunca acaban bien

-Lo sé, yo te obligaba a verlas

-Sí, siempre me dolía cuando te quedabas en mi casa a eso

-Aunque tenía sus beneficios

-¿Ha sí? ¡Yo no recuerdo ninguno!

-¿A no? Pero si gracias a esas películas tuve la oportunidad de dormir con una princesa

-¡¿He?! ¡Y-yo no recuerdo nada de eso!

-Eh~ malo, pero si siempre que nos íbamos a dormir tenía que dormir abrazado a ti pues te daba miedo hasta el mínimo ruido

-S-soy muy sensible, ya no volverá a pasar

-¡Ya sé! ¡Hoy veremos una película de terror!

-¡Karma hazme caso!

-Jajaja~ está decidido hoy veremos la de "Futakuchi-Onna"

-No te retractarás ¿Cierto?

-No y dime ¿Ya abriste el mensaje?

-N-no quiero ya me entró más miedo con lo que me dijiste

-O vamos dame aquí- el pelirrojo tomó el celular entre sus manos sin deshacer la posición que tenía –No tienes miedo de enfrentarte a asesinos profesionales pero si de unos fantasmas ¿Quién entiende a las chicas?- el chico ignorando las quejas de su acompañante abrió el mensaje y vio de que se trataba, la leyenda del mensaje rezaba _"Muy bien chicos, pero no hagan esas cosas en público"_ y debajo de esta una imagen de Karma y Nagisa tirados en el piso en una pose bastante provocativa, con sus rostros sonrojados por el esfuerzo físico y juntos, si no se supiera la situación en la que estaban en ese momento sus miradas se habrían fácilmente confundido con miradas de amor y sobre todo deseo, aunque si eran de ello, el pelirrojo rio internamente al ver la dedicatoria del mensaje _"Son una linda pareja chicos, los quiero mucho, Jinny"_ –Ah~ y con todo y una carita, debo admitir que te queda bien el rojo Nagisa- comentó el ambarino mientras veía como la cara roja del celeste, había leído y visto el mensaje, se volvía más roja ante tal comentario, guardo el celular del menor en su bolsillo, se acomodó mejor su maleta, tomó la del chico y antes de que el otro pudiera reclamar lo levanto para cargarlo cual princesa.

-¡K-karma! ¡B-bájame por favor!

-No quiero

-Yo puedo caminar solo

-Te bajare en la estación, mientras tanto déjame disfrutar princesa

-¡K-karma!- después de ese pequeño mohín el pelirrojo empezó a avanzar y Nagisa se aferraba a su cuello con los brazos aún muy sonrojado –Por cierto ¿Dónde está Jinny?

-¿Eh? No lo sé, le dije que fuera por su cuenta y no la he vuelto a ver

-Espero este bien

-Ne~ no me engañes con ella Nagisa

-¡Karma!- ante esto el pelirrojo comenzó a reír y seguir avanzando con un sonrojado pero feliz celeste entre sus brazos

-¡Ah! ¡Eh vuelto al mismo lugar!- grito algo desesperada Jinny pues seguía perdida

-Jinny- hablo Ritsu desde el celular.

-No quiero un mapa

-Tienes un mensaje de Karasuma-sensei- ante la pronunciación del nombre de aquel hombre a la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío.

-L-léemelo

- _"Tienes menos de un minuto para volver"_

-R-ritsu

-¿Si?

-Llévame al salón pero ya- dijo comenzando a correr en cualquier dirección.

-Es hacia el otro lado

-¡Ah!

 _Fin(?) Bueno por fin les actualizo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, escribir escenas de acción no es lo mío DX díganme que les pareció? Ah una aclaración Jinny es como un personaje secundario de un arco así que en algún momento tendrá la mayoría de protagonismo pero eso será hasta el último capítulo, antes solo será un pequeño complemento… así que deléitense con el romance de las otras parejas (por supuesto el KarGisa será la principal) y la trama :3 nos leemos después!_


	4. Tiempo de castigo

**Tiempo de castigo**

—Jinny, despierta, la hora de clases dará inicio en veinte minutos— habló una voz femenina desde un celular en el suelo mientras a su lado estaba la dueña del aparato durmiendo recargada a un árbol, ante la insistencia de la voz la castaña se levantó aun adormilada y reviso el celular para encontrarse con una sonriente Ritsu.

—Buenos días, Ritsu

—Hola, Jinny debes cambiarte y darte un baño en las duchas de la escuela, pronto darán inicio las clases

—Cierto, ya voy— dijo la chica levantándose de donde estaba.

—Aun me sorprende que con todo y mapa te hayas perdido de nuevo

— ¡Agh! Eso me pasa por no estudiar el terreno antes, además prefiero haberme perdido… Tada me da miedo cuando se enoja

—Aunque siempre es muy amigable

—Es cierto deben amar a Tada

—Es un gran maestro como Korosensei— la castaña solo asintió ante el comentario y comenzó a andar en dirección al salón de clases, por la noche estudio el terreno hasta quedarse dormida y ahora ya no podría perderse ni aunque le vendaran los ojos. Iba entre los árboles al lado del camino viendo como muchos de sus nuevos compañeros llegaban uno a uno, por parejas o por grupos, sin duda alguna solo podía sonreír ante esas escenas, eran realmente lindas. Una vez salió de la ducha y se cambió se encamino a bajar la montaña con relativa tranquilidad aun le quedaban diez minutos pero sus planes de un paseo matinal fueron truncados por la aparición de cierta parejita que le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Hola, Karma… ¡Nagisa!— saludo la castaña para colgarse del brazo del celeste.

—Hola, Jinny

—Hola, enana

—Venga ya van a comenzar las clases— dijo la chica para agarrar la muñeca del celeste y llevárselo arrastrando, cuando estuvieron en clases un pelirrojo le reclamo en susurro.

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

— _Solo estaré una semana aquí, me voy el próximo jueves pero como van las cosas tú no te declararas en años, no puedo aguantar_

— _¿Y me obligaras a declararme a base de guerra?_

— _Si es necesario, ya sé quién más te declararía la guerra pero esa persona parece no querer hacerlo… ninguna de las dos, así que yo seré tu obstáculo_

— _Venga obstáculo deja de estorbar, tengo mis propios métodos y tu deberías enfocarte más en otro romance_

—Eso puede esperar, ahora mismo la clase es más importante— habló Korosensei llamando la atención de aquellos dos que cuchicheaban entre ellos —Jinny, sé que no eres muy buena con los números así que pon atención y Karma no distraigas a los demás

—Sí— contestaron ambos con desgana, una por la materia y el otro porque no pudo seguir con aquello de lo que hablaban, quería preguntarle quienes eran esas dos personas que le darían guerra aparte de ella. Las clases pasaron de forma relativamente normal, Korosensei haciendo sus típicas bromas y exagerando, con intentos de asesinato, con Jinny demasiado cerca de Nagisa y tres miradas asesinas sobre ella, una suave y otras dos no tanto, el tiempo pasó sin mayor percance hasta que fue hora de clase con Karasuma.

—Bien, hoy tomaran clase en parejas. Harán una carrera de tres piernas por toda la montaña. El objetivo seré yo y cuando puedan asesinarme descansaran— habló firme Karasuma ante sus alumnos.

— ¡Oye, Tada! ¡¿Y el castigo?!— gritó alegre la castaña.

— ¡Cállate, Jinny!

—Karasuma-sensei— llamó el representante de clase.

—Dime, Isogai

—Hablando de castigos. Debemos llevar a cabo el castigo a los perdedores de ayer.

—Es cierto. Bueno háganlo rápido

—Gracias maestro— dicho eso, los ganadores vieron con ojos macabros a los perdedores —Recuerden que los castigos son persona a persona… solo una y nosotros elegimos

— ¿A qué esperas? ¡Elige ya!— reclamó Megu ante lo que recordaba su compañero.

—Bien, te elijo a ti

—Bien… ¡¿Qué?!

—Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga, Kataoka-chan

— ¡¿Chan?! ¡¿Por qué no me estás diciendo "Te elijo a ti, perdona por esto, Kataoka"?! ¡Hasta pareces divertirte!

— ¿Y tú por que estas tan alterada? Pareces nerviosa y siendo sincero, esperaba esto hace mucho

—…Como quieras, Isogai. No me doblegaras— un ambiente tenso se formó después de esto, el cual solo fue disuelto con la voz alegre de Jinny.

— ¡Voy yo!— pasó la mirada por todos los perdedores como si de comida se tratasen y buscaba el mejor, aunque claro, ya estaba decidido su plato desde hace mucho —Elijo a Itona ¿Se puede?

—Por mí no hay problema— dijo el aludido restándole total importancia al asunto.

—Vale, entonces es mi turno~— se acercó el pelirrojo hasta el azulino y lo agarró del cuello para luego revolver sus cabellos —Elijo a la linda Nagisa-chan~

— ¡K-karma! ¡No hagas eso!

— ¡Nadie se opone!— dijo alegre el beisbolista mientras señalaba al playboy de la clase —Yo quiero a Maehara

— ¡Ah! Que decepción, me escogió un tío. Y yo que quería que me escogiera alguna chica ¿Puedo protestar?

—Como el playboy no se opone— dijo Sugino ignorando por completo al rubio —Le toca a Okuda elegir a su victima

— ¿E-eh? Yo… ¡Yo!...

—Con calma, nadie te dirá nada. Deben aguantarlo

—…C-creo que me quedare con Kurahashi

—A mí me encantaría ser tu víctima, Okuda— le dijo alegre la ojiverde mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y le miraba sonriente.

—En ese caso yo elegiré a Yada si me lo permiten— se entrometió calmadamente la ídolo del salón.

—Será todo un honor, Kanzaki. Estoy a tu cuidado— le dijo su "victima".

—Emm Hara… serás mi víctima— dijo un nervioso Muramatsu a la vista de todos.

—No hay problema, Muramatsu— el chico no pudo más que sonreír ante esas palabras.

—Es fácil elegir a un amigo, pero siendo esto un castigo buscare a alguien de quien pueda sacar provecho. Fuwa, te elijo a ti— habló el siempre serio Takebayashi.

— ¿Qué sucios planes tienes en mente, loco del 2D?

—Fufufufu— se limitó a contestar el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Siguiendo esa lógica me quedare contigo… espero no te moleste, Okano

—Claro que no, Kimura

—Adoptare su lógica y elegiré a Kayano, espero no te moleste— habló un sonriente Mimura.

—Claro que no me molesta

— ¡Esta bien! Dejare que me tomes como víctima Terasaka, deberías sentirte honrado— habló una sonriente rubia mientras golpeaba "amistosamente" la espalda del aludido.

— ¡¿Quién te quisiera como víctima?!

—Qué bueno que sabes elegir una buena víctima

— _En realidad ¿Quién es la victima ahí?—_ pensaron todos al ver a la pareja y supieron de inmediato que el pobre bicolor estaba perdido ante la rubia.

—Elegiré a Sugaya— habló firme la tétrica del salón a lo que el aludido solo pudo asustarse, ¿Qué malvados planes tendría en mente Hazama?

—Bueno como Okajima es el único que queda me quedare con él —dijo Yoshida restándole importancia.

—También quedo yo— habló un serio, pero aparentemente molesto, Chiba — ¿Por qué me dejas de lado?

—Por favor, ustedes dos son canon, como si fuéramos a romper el lazo entre los francotiradores del salón— hablaron los chicos mientras juntaban a Hayami y a Chiba que se pusieron nerviosos en tal situación.

—Eso, si hasta yo lo sé y eso que solo llevo dos días en esta clase—habló animadamente la castaña mientras unía las manos de ambos francotiradores.

— ¡Eso es porque eres una cotillas!— le recriminó todo el salón y la chica solo atino a reír nerviosamente para después correr y ocultarse tras Nagisa.

—Bueno ya que hicieron su elección es hora de correr— habló Karasuma mientras llegaba acompañado del pulpo —Como perdimos algo de tiempo él los atara a todos— en menos de cinco segundos todos los chicos estaban al lado de sus respectivas parejas (victima-victimario) y debidamente atados para la carrera de tres piernas —Empezamos— sonrió y se escabulló rápidamente al bosque.

.

.

.

—Estoy exhausta

—No quiero volver a correr de esta forma

—Y pensar que nos iba a tomar tanto tiempo asesinarlo

—Ugh, para colmo ese pulpo intervino cuando estábamos a punto de matarlo— los chicos llegaban a tirarse en el suelo por el cansancio, se saltaron la hora de inglés para seguir con el entrenamiento de Karasuma, lo cual enojo a la rubia y también se unió al grupo de profesores para evitar que los chicos asesinaran al militar.

—Ah, Bitch-sensei también nos la jugó

—Al final los únicos que se lucieron fueron los asesinos estrella de este salón— dijeron mientras recordaban la facilidad en la que los ikemen, los francotiradores, los maniobristas y los genios lograron asesinar fácilmente a dos de sus profesores.

—Pero… menos mal que lo lograron sino hubiéramos pasado todo el día sin poder atrapar a Karasuma-sensei

—Al menos nos saltamos la clase de Bitch-sensei

—Sí ya no quería nada de estudio por esta semana

—Que lamentable chicos— el pulpo apareció asustando a todos mientras lloraba cómicamente —No deberían hablar así del estudio, después de todo también es divertido

— _Seguro que lo hará—_ pensaron todos mientras se levantaban dispuestos a correr, pero cuando empezaron a moverse cayeron al piso gracias a que delante suyo tenían un gran obstáculo.

— ¡Esto es una montaña de tarea!— gritaron mientras revisaban la montaña de papeles que tenía delante cada quien.

—Nurufufufu, hagamos un trato, si logran matarme hoy no tendrán tarea el fin de semana— se burló el pulpo mientras aparecían franjas verdes en su rostro.

— ¡Imposible!

—Buena suerte, chicos— y con esto el ser salió volando dejando a los alumnos molestos y tristes por tal calamidad.

.

.

.

—Ah, odio la tarea— bostezó Sugino mientras salía del edificio seguido de la peliverde —Oye Kayano ¿Quieres ir a comer?

—Por supuesto, Sugino… pero— la chica volteó a ver al ojiverde que venía detrás de ella.

—Por mí no hay problema, Kayano. Ve. No te pondré aun tu castigo

— ¡Gracias, Mimura!— tomó la mano del beisbolista para tirar de él — ¡Andando!

—Espera un momento— se volteo a ver al playboy que salía del edificio junto con el par de ikemens — ¡Casanova! ¡Ven con nosotros!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Es tu castigo!

—Tch… que le iré a hacer

—Solo ve, Maehara— hablaron a coro los representantes de la clase y el aludido no pudo más que asentir para salir corriendo en dirección al par de amigos que iban platicando alegremente.

—El por qué Sugino escogió a Maehara es más que obvio— habló Megu, Isogai le dio la razón con asentimiento de cabeza.

—Era tan predecible como el hecho de que Karma eligiera a Nagisa— remató el otro.

—Será penitencia por día— se escuchó la voz cantarían del pelirrojo mientras se reía.

— ¡Eso es injusto!— estas eran las quejas del azulino que al parecer no importaban nada.

—Mi pequeña Nagisa, injusto es que me dejes sin la oportunidad de hacer dinero fácil— le respondió el pelirrojo con burla mientras le mostraba un traje de sirvienta.

— ¡¿No piensas abandonar la idea de explotarme?!— riendo se fueron del lugar dejando a los ikemens con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ellos nunca cambian

—Pero eso es bueno ya que nos dan material de sobra— corearon dos voces que hicieron voltearse a los chicos para descubrir a su profesor y nueva compañera en los arbustos y con binoculares espiando a los chicos.

— ¡¿Ustedes nunca dejaran de ser unos cotillas?!

—No— simple y sencillamente fue la respuesta de ambos que dejo descolocados a los representantes de clase.

— ¡Oh!— llamó la atención de los presentes la ojiverde — ¿Han visto a Itona?

—Debe estar dentro aun, con Terasaka y los demás— y hablando del diablo el chico peliplata salió seguido de la rubia que traía arrastrando a un pobre Terasaka.

—Vamos, Terasaka. Mi castigo ha de empezar— se rio la rubia mientras se llevaba al bicolor montaña abajo.

—Sigo preguntándome si Terasaka en realidad no es la víctima— corearon todos los presentes llegando al mismo veredicto… Rio le haría esa semana imposible al pobre Terasaka.

—Itona— la castaña se acercó al peliplata — ¿Me prestarías uno de tus drones?

—¿Puedes manejarlos?

—Me daré una idea

—Puedo hacerlo por ti si lo prefieres

— ¡¿Enserio?!— se vio emocionada por tal propuesta.

—Solo pídelo y hare lo que quieras… ya que ese es el trato, soy tu víctima y tu mi victimaria— ante tal declaración los ojos de la castaña se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se borró.

—Es cierto… entonces será tu castigo, acompáñame a espiar a Nagisa y Karma y graba la escena con tus drones— dijo fría mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por un peliplata totalmente indiferente.

—Esos dos— suspiró Yuuma empezando a caminar —Cuídelos Korosensei— el ser se tensó al oír la voz de su alumno ¡¿Cómo supo que los iba a seguir?! El pulpo solo asintió y salió volando del lugar—. Ahora, presidenta. Espero que esté lista para cumplir su castigo

—Deberías saber ya que siempre estoy preparada para lo que sea— camino tranquila y altiva, ese comportamiento no era propio de la chica pero a Yuuma le encantaba esa faceta, tan ruda, tan única… tan solo para él.

—Siempre serás tú… no importa en qué situación estés… me alegra haberte conocido— susurró antes de correr para alcanzar a la chica.

.

.

.

— ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo pude perderlos tan pronto?!— gritó Jinny mientras corría colina abajo buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de la parejita de asesinos.

—Es tu culpa por distraerte con los drones— le recriminó Itona en la misma carrera.

— ¡Es que son tan geniales!

—Ya sé, los hice yo

— ¡Sí! ¡Por eso es que los adoro!

—Pero tus víctimas se fueron

—No es problema, Ritsu— llamó la chica a su celular a lo que la pelilila apareció en pantalla —Ya sabes que hacer— la chica robot asintió empezando a hacer un análisis mientras que los chicos salían de la escuela hacia la calle principal.

—Están en el distrito comercial, rumbo a una cafetería

— ¡Gracias, Ritsu!— la chica guardo el celular e iban directo a un cruce, aunque las luces del semáforo indicaban el paro total de los transeúntes a la castaña le dio igual; fácilmente podía cruzar esa calle en circulación por lo cual se decidió a hacerlo pero cuando iba a entrar en el mar de carros una persona jaló de ella para quitarla del "peligro". Estaba segura que no había sido Itona, que aunque había parado la carrera, debía saber perfectamente que no había necesidad de "salvarla"… ella estaba segura que no fue él… entonces ¿Quién fue?

Rápidamente volteo para ver a su "salvador" y se encontró con un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes que fruncía el ceño y su mirada reflejaba cierto temor.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Ciega?! ¡El semáforo está en rojo! ¡No hagas cosas tan peligrosas!— le gritó enfadado el chico mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que la viera, ella estaba en completo shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, no estaba preparada para ver preocupación por ella de verdad.

—Lo siento chico, no volverá a pasar— habló fríamente mientras se quitaba las manos del chico de encima, fue al lado de Itona y le tomó de la mano —Gracias por su ayuda, seremos más cuidadosos— y con ello ambos chicos cruzaron la calle, ya despejada, ante la cara de molestia del moreno.

.

.

.

— ¿Esto es parte de mi castigo?— se preguntaba el celeste pues el pelirrojo le invitó a tomar un café, el chico seguía esperando a que el otro volviera con aquello que dijo "sorpresa" — ¿Qué me pedirá hacer ahora?

—Solo que comas esta rebanada de pastel conmigo— aclamó el pelirrojo cuando volvió con los dos pedazos de pastel en la mano.

— ¿Realmente esto es un castigo?— preguntó el chico indagando en los ojos de su amigo para saber la verdad.

—Claro que sí

—…

—…

—Dime, Karma, ¿para qué haces todo esto?

—Solo quiero mostrarle a alguien que no importa si me declara la guerra, ganare sin duda. Mi estrategia es la mejor

—… ¿Guerra?

—Sí, guerra.

—… ¿Quién te declararía la guerra?

—Ella— dijo señalando hacia unos arbustos donde, una nada disimulada Jinny, veía perfectamente a la parejita.

— ¿Jinny?— se preguntó así mismo el azulino mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se acercaba a la castaña para encararla con curiosidad.

—H-hola, Nagisa— rio nerviosamente la ojiverde mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano del peliplata, que estaba a su lado, y esperaba Nagisa no fuera a regañarla.

—No podrías

— ¿Ah?— se sorprendió por la respuesta del azulino y quiso levantarse para preguntarle cuando lo vio alejarse pero cayó en la trampa de Karma. Cayó y rodó por el establecimiento tirando un sinfín de cosas.

— ¿Lo planeaste todo?— preguntó Nagisa mientras se alejaba rápidamente del accidente junto con Karma.

—Que se tropezara sí, pero no puedo creer lo torpe que puede ser esa mujer— le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa gatuna.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Itona dándole una mano a la chica para que se levantara.

—Sí, creo…

—Eres demasiado torpe

—Perdón… ¿Y Nagisa?

—Se fueron hace rato, mientras aun seguías revolcándote

— ¡Mierda! ¡No debo volver a perderlos!— gritó la castaña para levantarse y empezar a correr detrás de la parejita pero el dueño del lugar la detuvo.

— ¿Y quién pagará los platos rotos?

—Lo haré después

—Necesito poner todo de nuevo en su lugar

— ¡Oiga!— gritó ya desesperada la castaña — ¡Sí quiere dine-

—Yo lo haré, que ella venga a pagar después— la interrumpió alguien, era su "salvador".

— ¡Gracias, chico! ¡Te debo una!— le respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del peliplata, indiferente ante la situación, y huía del lugar.

— ¡Recuerda volver a pagar!

— ¡Claro, acosador personal!

— ¡¿Qué?!— y después los chicos se perdieron de vista.

— ¿Es algo tuyo, Yami?— preguntó el dueño al moreno.

—No, pero algo me decía que debía ayudarla

—No andes detrás de chicas con novio, mejor ponte a trabajar— le dijo el hombre mientras dejaba al chico con la mirada perdida por donde desaparecieron los estudiantes de asesino.

.

.

.

 _Ya sé que merezco la muerte! TT-TT pero enserio que no tenía imaginación para escribir esto, de hecho para nada XD pero bueno, tratare de actualizar más seguido (Akane encárgate de eso :v) espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos después! :3_


End file.
